Voy a tener un bebé!
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: Eso no es posible, cierto?...cierto! Como pudiste hacerme esto Palutena! Pero los ángeles no se embarazan y menos los ángeles hombres cierto? O si pueden? Un fic IkexPit con algunas parejas secundarias, con un toque de lemon y mucho Yaoi!
1. Procreando

**Yay!!!! ya termine el primer capitulo de mi historia nueva y no! no voi a dejar incompleto mi otro fic"Vacaciones con los Smashers" solo que esta idea llego a mi mente en un memento de ocio en mi casa y pues aqui esta!!**

**Por cierto si el tema del que se va a tratar este fic les incomoda por favor no lo lean o no dejen comentarios como "eso no es posible" o "eres una enferma" porfavor...**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen...son de Nintendo **

**Bien aqui les dejo mi nueva creacion recien salida del hormo Yaoi!!!! **

* * *

Palutena: *suspiro* Todo se ha vuelto demasiado aburrido desde que ese pequeño ángel se fue a esa mansión en la Tierra…nunca creí que hiciera tanta falta- dijo la chica de cabello verde sentada en su trono

**: Se refiere al general Pit, su Alteza?- preguntó una pequeña ángel sirviendo té a la otra chica

Palutena: Si, Ícaro, nunca creí que este lugar pudiera ser tan aburrido sin él…

Ícaro: Pero no es feliz de que lo hayan llamado para ir a la Tierra? Digo, por que se ve muy feliz, no lo cree?- dijo la chica con cabello celeste sonriendo para tratar de alegrar a su diosa

Palutena. Si, soy feliz de que él este allá porque- respondió la peliverde acercándose a la fuente que servía de vista hacia donde el ángel estaba- él ha encontrado lo que aquí no podría…

Ícaro: Que cosa, su Alteza?- preguntó la chica acercándose a la fuente

Palutena: Encontró…amor, es algo que él nunca podría encontrar aquí…

Ícaro: Amor? Con quien?- preguntó la chica de cabello celeste viendo a la fuente

Palutena: Un mercenario, lo conoció cuando fue llamado a la mansión *suspiro* creo que fue amor a primera vista…-respondió la peliverde recargándose en el borde de la fuente

Ícaro: Me alegro por él! Y como les ha ido a ellos dos?

Palutena: Creo que bien, fueron hechos el uno para el otro-respondió la chica peliverde sonriendo al ver la imagen de los dos chicos sonriendo el uno al otro

Ícaro: Si, la verdad se ven muy lindos juntos! Y no ha pensado en darles algún regalo para hacerle saber al general que lo sigue recordando?- preguntó la chica sonriendo hacia su diosa

Palutena: Si lo eh pensado, pero, estoy esperando el momento adecuado…cuando decidan moverse **más** cerca- respondió la diosa sonriendo traviesamente

Ícaro: A que se refiere con ma- su Alteza!!- gritó la chica sonrojándose rápidamente al adivinar el pensamiento de la otra chica

Palutena: Que?! Eso seria un gran paso pero…aun no has adivinado cual seria mi regalo

Ícaro: Cual seria, su Alteza?

Palutena: Ya lo veras, lo sabrás con el tiempo…-respondió la peliverde saliendo de la habitación

Ícaro: su Alteza espere!! Tiene que decírmelo!!- gritó la chica siguiendo a la otra fuera de la habitación

"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo…Pit"_

Ike: Estas seguro de que quieres tomar este gran paso, Pit…?- preguntó el mercenario viendo al ángel que estaba recostado en la cama debajo de él

Pit: por centésima vez: si! Ike, ya estamos listos para esto, hemos estado juntos desde siempre y de verdad me gustaría dar ese gran paso contigo- respondió el ángel sonrojándose un poco al decirlo

Ike: E-esta bien, a mi tambien me daría dar ese gran paso contigo, Pit- dijo el mercenario juntando su frente con la del ángel

Pit: Jeje, ahora en que estábamos? Ah! Si…estabas a punto de deshacerte de mi toga

Ike: Como? Así- dijo el mercenario deslizando la prenda por la cabeza del ángel

Pit: Si! Ahora sigue- dijo el ángel deshaciéndose de la camisa del mercenario tambien

Ike: Oi, Pit, porque tienes que usar tanta ropa encima?- preguntó el mercenario antes de quitar el traje que el ángel usaba bajo la toga

Pit: No es mi culpa! Es solo que no voy a andar caminando nada mas con la toga!- respondió el ángel sonrojándose un poco al tener su cuerpo expuesto

Ike: A mi me gustaría eso- dijo el mercenario empezando a marcar el cuello del ángel

Pit: I-ike! Que haces?

Ike: Dejando una marca para que los demás sepan de quien eres…- respondió el peliazul separándose del cuello del ángel para verlo en los ojos

Pit: A-ah, e-entonces continua…- dijo el ángel sonrojándose un poco

Ike: Sabes, Pit, tu piel se ve más linda bajo la luna- dijo el mercenario haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del ángel

Pit: A-ah! I-ike, no digas eso! Además tu no te has deshecho de tus pantalones así que…- dijo el ángel sonrojándose sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir

Ike: Jajá! Tienes razón!- dijo el peliazul deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de su vestimenta- así es mejor?

Pit: S-si! Eso creo…- dijo el ángel sonrojándose profundamente

Ike: Y bien en que nos quedamos…?- preguntó el mercenario viendo al ángel lujuriosamente

Pit: a-ah, te iba a decir que…t-te quería dentro de mi!- respondió el ángel sonrojándose aun más

Ike: A-ahora?! Seguro?

Pit: S-si! Quiero ser uno contigo, Ike! Y no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión! –dijo el ángel cruzando los brazos

Ike: No iba a hacerte cambiar de opinión mi pequeño ángel- dijo el peliazul acercándose más al ángel

Pit: E-enserio?! Entonces…- dijo el ángel deslizando sus brazos por el cuello del mercenario y sonriendo tímidamente-…comienza

Ike: Creí que nunca lo dirías, Pit- respondió el peliazul obedeciendo las ordenes del ángel

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Pit: I-ike!! A-aaah!!

Ike: Tranquilo, P-pit, ya c-casi terminamos- dijo el mercenario tratando de sonreír un poco

Pit: A-ah, c-como sabes?- preguntó el ángel tratando de tranquilizarse un poco

Ike: Solo lo se…

Pit: como puedes solo sabe-AH!! Ah!! Ike!!!-dijo el ángel sujetando con fuerza los hombros del peliazul

Ike: Te lo dije, ya casi terminamos!

Pit: a-ah! A-AH!!!! Ike!- gimió el ángel casi llegando a su climax

Ike: S-solo un poco m-más, Pit- dijo el peliazul viendo al ángel directo en los ojos

Pit: a-AH!!! IKEEEE!!!!- gritó el ángel llegando a su limite y sujetando los hombros del mercenario con más fuerza

Ike: L-lo hiciste muy bien, mi ángel- dijo el peliazul recostándose al lado del otro chico

Pit: Tu tampoco estuviste mal, Ike…

Ike: Aunque creo que con todo lo que gritaste ya debiste haber despertado a media mansión-dijo el mercenario acariciando la mejilla del ángel

Pit: I-ike! No es cierto!

Ike: Claro que si, Pit! eres todo un gritón

Pit: Los demás no debieron haber oído, por que esta lloviendo afuera! Así que no debieron escuchar- dijo el ángel sonrojándose un poco

Ike: Jeje, lo se, solo era para hacerte sonrojar…- dijo el peliazul besando la frente del ángel

Pit: I-ike…!

Ike: lo siento, Pit, pero no puedo evitarlo, porque te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo el mercenario abrazando al ángel

Pit: Gracias…eso creo, buenas noches

Ike: Buenas noches, Pit…- dijo el mercenario dejando que el sueño se los llevara

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

Ícaro: Cree que ya es hora, su Alteza?- preguntó la chica de cabello celeste a su diosa

Palutena: Siento que si es la hora…puedes traer ese libro de ahí- dijo la chica de cabello verde señalando uno de los estantes

Ícaro: Y que esta pensando darles, su Alteza?

Palutena: Un regalo al que tendrán que acostumbrarse con el tiempo…- respondió la peliverde tomando el libro de las manos de la otra chica

Ícaro: Y que será?- preguntó la chica viendo como su diosa buscaba en las paginas del libro

Palutena: Lo sabrás…en cierta cantidad de tiempo, oh! Aquí esta- dijo la peliverde señalando un pequeño párrafo en la desgastada página

Ícaro: cierta cantidad de tiempo?

Palutena: si, días, semanas o…meses- respondió la peliverde caminando hacia la fuente

Ícaro: Espero que ellos lo aprecien…

Palutena: tendrán que, es algo que requiere demasiada responsabilidad- dijo la chica de cabello verde viendo la imagen de los dos durmiendo juntos

Ícaro: Puedo ayudar en algo, su Alteza?

Palutena: puedes sostener el libro…bien, ahora, empecemos

Ícaro: justo aquí su Alteza- dijo la chica señalando la página

Palutena: oh gracias, bien…aquí esta-dijo la peliverde formando una pequeña esfera de luz cristalina

Ícaro: Que es eso, su Alteza?- preguntó la chica de cabello celeste viendo la pequeña esfera en las manos de su diosa

Palutena: Ya lo veras…-respondió la diosa metiendo la esfera en la fuente- tiene que llegar a su destino…para desarrollarse

Ícaro: Cual es su destino?- preguntó la chica de cabello celeste viendo

Palutena: Justo ahí…mira- dijo la diosa señalando al ángel cuando dejaba su mano sobre su vientre

Ícaro: El…vientre del…general Pit??

Palutena: Si! *suspiro* solo tenemos que esperar hasta que despierten y tal vez unos tres días más para que se den cuenta de su regalo, jajaja- dijo la peliverde sonriendo

Ícaro: Y que es lo que les acaba de dar, su Alteza?- preguntó la chica de cabello celeste un poco confundida

Palutena: No lo has averiguado ya?...bien te lo diré

Ícaro: Y que es??

Palutena: jeje, les di el regalo de la familia…

Ícaro: la familia…?

Palutena: Si…le di un bebé…-respondió la diosa antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una chica completamente sorprendida

Ícaro: u-un b-bebé??!! Pero, su Alteza, como es posible?!!

Palutena: Todo es posible mi querida Ícaro…todo es posible

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 1 de este fic y como podran saber ahora... Pit va a quedar embarazado y no me pregunten porque o como, solo leanlo y les ire dando datos sobre como fue eso posible Ok?**

**Bien, espero les aya gustado tanto como a mi porque asi lo fue! y sile sgusto dejen review y si no tambien!!**


	2. Los primeros sintomas

**Yay! termine el cap 2 de este fic y tambien cambie un poco el estilo en que escribo asi que perdon si se revuelven un poco -.-**

**Bien creo que esta un poco más largo que el otro**

**Difrutenlo!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Nintendo, lo unico de lo que si reclamo es de este fic...y no me digan "Eso es imposible!" o "Ike no es gay" cosas asi**

* * *

-"ummm...Ike?" "Buenos días, Pit"- dijo el mercenario viendo al somnoliento ángel

-"Buenos días*bostezo* como te sientes?"- preguntó el ángel besando levemente los labios del mercenario

-"Como la persona más feliz del mundo"

-"Ike! basta"- dijo el ángel sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente

-"Lo digo enserio, Pit, mentiría si dijera que lo de anoche no me gustó"

-"Ya! Ike vas a hacer qu-" "Pit? te sucede algo?" - preguntó el peliazul cuando el ángel se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra se sujetaba el estomago

-"Ike no me siento bie-"- dijo el ángel antes de correr al baño

-"Pit, que te pasa?"- preguntó el mercenario entrando al baño y encontrar al ángel de rodillas frente al inodoro

-"Tengo nauseas..."- respondió el ángel antes de volver a vomitar

-"Ya ya, tranquilízate..."- dijo el ángel frotando la espalda del ángel con la mano para tranquilizarlo

-"Ya estas mejor?"- preguntó el peliazul cuando el ángel dejo de vomitar

-"Eso creo...me cargas?"- dijo el ángel viendo al mercenario con ojos llorosos

-"Claro, ya no tienes nauseas?- preguntó el peliazul levantando al ángel en sus brazos y llevándoselo a la habitación

-"Creo que no, pero no me siento del todo bien..."

-"Tal vez si comes algo te sientas mejor"- dijo el peliazul acariciando la mejilla del ángel

-"Puede ser"

-"Vamos vistámonos para bajar a desayunar"- dijo el mercenario levantando al ángel de la cama

-"umm esta bien..."- respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco

----CcCcCcCCCcCcCcC----

-"Ike!, Pit! ya bajaron, que bien vengan a sentarse!"- dijo Zelda cuando los dos chicos bajaron las escaleras

-"Oh, buenos días, Zelda"- respondió el mercenario al ver a la chica

-"Buenos días! eh? Pit, te sientes bien? te ves muy pálido..."-dijo la rubia al ver de cerca al ángel

-"Pues desperté con nauseas, pero ya estoy bien, en serio"- respondió el ángel tratando de sonreír un poco

-"si tu lo dices, oigan, porque no se sientan conmigo y con Link? el ya debe estar sentado"- dijo la hyliana señalando el área de las mesas

-"Que dices, Pit? quieres comer algo?"- preguntó el mercenario tomando la mano del ángel

-"Si, tengo un poco de hambre"

-"Bien, entonces síganme!"- dijo la rubia caminando entre las mesas

-"Seguro que estas bien, Pit?"- susurró el mercenario en la oreja del ángel

-"S-si! no tienes que preocuparte, Ike, estoy perfectamente bien"

-"Si tu lo dices, pero, sabes que si te sientes mal me lo puedes decir"

-"Eso lo se! si no lo supiera, no hubiera hecho lo de anoche"- dijo el ángel sonrojándose y abrazando el brazo del peliazul

-"Están hablando de algo interesante, chicos?"- dijo la hyliana sonriendo ampliamente

-"N-no! solo pensábamos que comer"- respondió el ángel soltando el brazo del mercenario

-"Hola, Zelie!"- dijo Link cuando los tres llegaron a la mesa

-"Link! buenos días!"- respondió la rubia sentándose al lado del chico

-"eh? Pit, te sientes bien? estas muy pálido..."- dijo el hylian cuando el ángel se sentó

-"si, estoy bien"

-"Oye Pit, quieres algo de comer?"- preguntó el peliazul dirigiéndose al ángel

-"ummm solo jugo de naranja, Ike..."¨- respondió el chico sonriendo un poco

-"Link, por que no vas a acompañar a Ike…?"- dijo la rubia mirando al hylian

-"Eh?! P-pero porque?!!"

-"Para que Pit y yo podamos hablar"- respondió la hyliana sonriendo de lado

-"ummm, si no me queda de otra…"- dijo el rubio parándose de la mesa

-"Bien, ahora, dime Pit, que tal te fue con Ike anoche?"- susurró la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-"Q-que?!! Porque me dices esto, Zelda?"- dijo el ángel sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-"Wuah! Porque es obvio que tu y Ike hicieron los "negocios rosas" anoche"

-"Porque lo d-dices?!"- preguntó el ángel sonrojándose aun más

-"Por la forma en que los dos bajaron y que el esta siendo muy cariñoso contigo!"

-"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Él siempre ah sido así conmigo…de hecho desde que los dos nos conocimos, siempre ah actuado lindo y atento conmigo"- dijo el ángel sonriendo tímidamente

---FfFfFfFfF FfFfFfFfF---

-_"Eres nuevo aqui?"- preguntó el ángel acercandose al mercenario que estaba solo en un rincon_

-_"Si, y tu?"_

_-"Tambien, mi nombre es Pit"- dijo el ángel ofreciendo su mano al peliazul_

_-"Ike, que lindo nombre tienes!"- respondió el mercenario cogiendo la mano del ángel y sacudiendola un poco_

_-"D-de verdad piensas eso?"_

_-"Si, es un nombre muy lindo"_

_-"Jeje! creo que seremos grandes amigos, Ike!"- dijo el ángel sonriendole al mercenario_

_-"Yo tambien lo creo, Pit"_

---FfFfFfFfFfFFfFfFf---

-"Awwww, eso fue lo más tierno que eh oido"- dijo la hyliana poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas

-"Jeje, de verdad lo piensas, Zelda?"

-"Si! Pit tienes mucha suerte al tener a alguien como Ike contigo y de verdad debes agradecer eso"- dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos sobre las del ángel

-"Gracias Zelda, me alegra que una gran amiga como tu piense eso*sniff* enserio me conmueve, yo, yo...buah!!!"- sollozo el ángel cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-"Pit...? te encuentras bien? por que lloras?- preguntó la chica sentandose al lado del ángel para consolarlo

-"N-no se! *sniff* de repente empeze a llorar, pero no se porque...- respondió el ángel dejandose abrazar por la chica

-"Pit!! Estas bien, Pit?!- dijo el mercenario llegando corriendo a la mesa

-"Ike!!"- sollozó el ángel cuando el peliazul llego a la mesa

-"Pit..."- dijo el mercenario abrazando al ángel-"Que sucedio, Zelda?"

-"No lo se, estabamos hablando y de repente empezó a llorar"- respondiño la chica viendo al ángel con preoucupacion

-"Hey Ike, algo malo paso? que le sucede a Pit?"- preguntó Marth acercandose al ver la pequeña conmosion

-"Todo esta bien, Marth, Pit tal vez se sintió mal o algo..."

-"Deberias llevarlo a que descansara un rato, Ike"- dijo el peliazul con voz preocupada

-"Creo que eso hare, entonces nos vemos luego"- respondió el marcenario cargando al ángel y saliendo de la cafeteria

-"Que crees que haya pasado, Zelda?"- preguntó el peliazul dirijiendose a la hyliana

-"N-no lo se, tal vez...de verdad esta enfermo"

-"Espero que mejore..."

-"Yo tambien, Marth, yo tambien..."- dijo la rubia pensando una posible razon al malestar de ángel

---CcCcCcCcCcCCCCCcC---

-"Ya estas mejor, Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario cuando el ángel se tranquilizo un poco

-"S-si, eso creo"

-"Quieres algo de comer? no has comido nada, Pit"

-"Algo de fruta estaria bien"

-"Bien, te traere un poco solo espera aqui, si?"- dijo el peliazul besando la frente del ángel antes de salir de la habitacion

-_"Que me esta pasando? desde cuando lloro por un cumplido?"_- pensó el ángel abrazando la almohada del mercenario-"Tal vez solo sea gripe o algo"- dijo el chico en voz alta viendo el techo de la habitacion

-"Oh Ike, espero que no te haga batallar tanto si estoy enfermo..."

-"Creeme Pit, no la haras"- dijo el mercenario entrando en la habitacion con un plato con fruta

-"Ike! me asustaste!"- chilló el ángel viendo al mercenario

-"Hey Pit, dormimos juntos y todavia no te acostumbras a mi cara, eso es duro de tu parte"- dijo el mercenario finjiendo estar ofendido

-"Jeje, eres muy gracioso Ike"- dijo el ángel tomando un pedazo de manzana del plato

-"Y tu me amas por eso"

-"No solo por eso, te amo por ser tu, Ikey-poo"- dijo el ángel mirandolo tiernamente

-"Y yo te amo a ti tambien, Pit..."- respondió el mercenario besando al ángel apasionadamente

---_Ring, ring riiiiiiiiing!!---_

-"eh? oh el telefono"- dijo el peliazul separandose del ángel para responder el telefono

-"oh si, responde..."

-"Diga?...oh! ahora?...esta bien...adios"- dijo el mercenario antes de colgar

-"Quien era?"

-"*suspiro* me ablaron para una batalla..."- respondio el peliazul viendo al ángel a los ojos

-"Oh, entonces, deberias irte sino Master Hand se enojara contigo..."

-"Volvere lo más rapido que pueda, si?"- dijo el mercenario juntando su frente con la de Pit

-"Si, suerte, Ike"

-"gracias, Pit, te recompensare cuando llege"- dijo el mercenario saliendo por la puerta

-"...suerte"- susurro el ángel viendo la puerta cerrarse sin evitar ponerse triste

-"Pit! estas ahi? Pit"- dijo Zelda tocando la puerta

-"Oh! si, si estoy, pasa!"- contestó el ángel caminando a abrir la puerta

-"Pit! ya te sientes mejor? ya no tienes ganas de llorar o algo asi?"

-"Estoy bien, Zelda, ya me siento mejor"- dijo el ángel dejando pasar a la hyliana

-"Pit, quiero que me digas que te pasa..."

-"Eh? pero si estoy bien, Zelda!"

-"Pit! escuchame!"- gritó la chica sosteniendo los hombros del ángel

-"Z-zelda..."

-"Por favor dime que te pasa, soy tu amiga, dime que te pasa..."- dijo la chica con voz intranquila

-"Zelda, yo...no se, es la verdad"- respondió el ángel bajando la mirada

-"Te creere, pero, si te pasa algo o te sientes mal sabes que puedes decirmelo"

-"Lo se"- respondió el ángel cuando la chica lo abrazó

---CcCcCcCccccCcCcC---

-"Fue una buena pelea, Ike! le pusiste una buena a Fox!"- dijo Link sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-"Jeje gracias, Link,"

-"Hey Ike, por que no vamos a festejar al bar que esta a 10 minutos de aqui?"- dijo el hylian más como afirmacion que como pregunta

-"Me gustaria, Link, en serio, pero tengo que ver si Pit se siente mejor..."- respondió el mercenario señalando la puerta del elevador

-"Él puede esperar! ademas solo nos iremos 30 minutos!"- dijo el rubio llevandose al peliazul del brazo

-"P-pero él no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien y yo..."

-"Siempre estas con él! deberias pasar más tiempo con tus amigos!"

-"Paso tiempo con ustedes, pero, de verdad quisiera irme..."- dijo el mercenario con voz seria soltandose del hylian

-"Meh! Ire a ver si Marth quiere ir conmigo..."

-"No creo que este disponible"- dijo el mercenario presionando el boton del elevador

-"Por que lo dices?"- preguntó el rubio viendo al peliazul por encima de su hombro

-"Porque, Roy vino de visita ahora"- respondió el mercenario entrando en el ascensor

-"A-ah! Demonios!"

---CcCcCcCcCccCCCcCcCcC---

-"Y entonces lo dejas secar hasta que quede rosa! entendiste?"- dijo la hyliana sonriendole al ángel

-"Si, creo que entiendo...Oh! hola Ike!"- respondió el ángel cuando el mercenario entró en la habitacion

-"Hola! oye Zelda, Link queria ir al bar, asi que mejor ve a encontrarlo"

-"Que?! no otra vez! nos vemos Pit, Ike!"- dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitacion rapidamente

-"Eso era verdad?"- preguntó el ángel cuando la chica salió del cuarto

-"De hecho si, pero podemos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente antes de que me llamaran, eh?"

-"E-esta b-bien"- dijo el ángel antes de que el peliazul juntara sus labios

---CcCcCccCCCCccCccCcc---

-"Uhh? Pit...? estas ahi?"- preguntó el mercenario despertando y ver que el ángel no estaba en la cama

-"E-estoy a-aqui Ike..."- respondió el ángel con voz debil, desde el baño

-"Pit!!"

-"E-estoy bien I-ike yo solo-"- dijo el ángel antes de volver a vomitar en el baño

-"Otra vez...? de verdad te sientes bien?- preguntó el mercenario viendo con tristeza al ángel

-"No lo se...creia que solo era algo que habia comido, pero, por que me sigo sintiendo asi?"- respondió el ángel llorando desconsoladamente

-"Esta bien, Pit, te vas a mejorar pronto..."- trató de recomfortarle el peliazul abrazando al ángel por la espalda

-"De verdad lo crees...?"

-"Si, vamos Pit! has salido de situaciones más peligrosas que esta!"

-"Pero...ni siquiera se que me pasa..."

-"No creo que pueda ser algo de lo que no te puedas curar en una o dos semanas!"- dijo el mercenario sonriendo tiernamente

-"Gracias, Ike, tu siempre me haces sentir bien"- dijo el ángel abrazando el cuerpo del mercenario

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCc---

-"Jajajajaja!!! Una o dos semanas?!!! Creeme, mi querido Ike, aliviarse le va a costar **nueve largos meses**"- dijo Palutena, riendose frente a la fuente

-"Su Alteza, cuando cree que vayan a saber lo de...el bebé?"- preguntó Ícaro sirviendole té a su diosa

-"No lo se, pero espero que esa chica hyliana, Zelda, se pueda dar cuenta antes de que su vientre empieze a crecer..."- dijo la diosa sonriendo y recargandose en la fuente

-"Le va a...crecer el vientre al General Pit?!!"

-"Si, asi es la forma en la que se tiene que desarrollar el bebé, incluso aun cuando el que lo va a tener es un hombre"- respondió sonriente la peliverde

-"Y-y cuando va a empezar a...c-crecer su vientre...?"

-"Tal vez cuando cumpla los tres meses, sera un pequeño abultamiento al principio, pero con el paso de los meses crecera como el de cualquier mujer!"- dijo la diosa sintiendose orgullosa de si misma

* * *

**Bien aqui termina el capitulo 2 y espero hacer el otro más rapido y tambien terminar el otro cap de mi otro fic.... -.-U soy un poco floja a la hora de hacer lo que debo**

**Si les gusto dejen review y si no...tambien!!! XD**


	3. Pit estas embarazado!

**Yay! Termine el capitulo 3 antes de lo esperado y creo que tarde menos que con el 2 ^^**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten!! **

* * *

-"Su Alteza, cree que la chica hyliana se de cuenta?- preguntó Ícaro a su diosa

-"Eso espero, quiero que se de cuenta antes de que termine esta semana..."

-"Es la tercera semana, cierto?"

-"Si y Ike parece estar muy preocupado por Pit"- contestó la diosa sonriendo un poco

-"No le da lastima el general Pit, su Alteza?"

-"Por supuesto que si, él es como un hijo para mi, pero no seria justo darle un trato especial por ser hombre, cierto?"- dijo la peliverde sonriendo tristemente por estar diciendo la verdad

-"Creo que tiene la razón"

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Pit, puedo sentarme aquí?"- preguntó Samus señalando el espacio en el sofá al lado del ángel

-"Claro, Samus, siéntate"

-"Oye, Pit, te sientes bien, porque en la pelea casi no hacías nada?"

-"Eh? no es nada, es que, últimamente me siento muy cansado..."- contestó el ángel recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-"Aw Pit, te sientes mal o que?"- preguntó la rubia pasando su brazo por los hombros del ángel

-"Me siento bien, solo un poco cansado"

-"Ay, cariño, desde cuando te has sentido así?"

-"Desde hace tres semanas...tambien me dan nauseas"- dijo el ángel haciendo que Samus se intrigara un poco

-"Nauseas?"

-"Si, casi siempre son en la mañana"- respondió inocentemente el chico

-"E-en la mañana...?"

-"Que tiene de malo?"

-"No nada, lo siento, Pit, tengo que ir a entrenar"- dijo la rubia levantándose lentamente para no mover mucho al ángel

-"Ok, diviértete!"

-"Si, nos vemos luego Pit!"- se despidió la chica con una sonrisa de lado

-"Que tiene de extraño vomitar en la mañana?"- se preguntó el ángel a si mismo

-"Oi, Pit! puedo hacerte compañía?"- preguntó Peach sentándose con el ángel

-"Claro Peach!"

-"Gracias, oye, Pit, como ha ido todo con Ike?"

-"B-bien, gracias por preguntar"- dijo el ángel sonrojándose un poco

-"Me alegro por ustedes, oye Pit, te puedo decir algo?"- preguntó la rubia al ver los ojos del ángel

-"Que es, Peach?"

-"Tus ojos tiene un brillo diferente ahora"- dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente

-"G-gracias, oye Peach, me acompañarías hasta la arena, tengo una pelea ahorita"

-"Claro! de hecho yo tambien tengo una, pero por equipos"

-"Entonces vamos"- dijo el ángel levantándose del sofá

-"Oigan van a ir a la arena?"- preguntó Zelda acercándoles en el pasillo

-"Si, vas a pelear tambien?"- dijo el ángel preguntándose por que las chicas se le acercaban más

-"No, pero Link si, así que quiero ir a apoyarlo!"

-"Aww que tierna eres Zelda!"-dijo Peach sonriendo un poco

-"Y tu Pit? vas a pelear?"

-"Si, y espero terminar pronto, por que estoy muy cansado"- respondió el ángel cerrando un poco los ojos

-"Tranquilo Pit, veras que se va a acabar rápido...Pit?!"- dijo la hyliana cuando el ángel se recargo en su hombro

-"Pit, cariño, despierta"- dijo la princesa sacudiendo un poco al chico

-"PIT!!"- gritó la hyliana cuando el ángel cayó al suelo

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"U-uh? Donde estoy? Que sucedió?"- preguntó el ángel despertando en la enfermería

-"Te desmayaste cuando íbamos hacia la arena, te sientes bien?"- dijo la hyliana acercándose al ángel

-"Eso creo, y Ike? donde esta Ike?"

-"Él debe estar entrenando, luego vendrá, por ahora tienes que-" -"Zelda, puedo hablar contigo?"- preguntó Peach abriendo un poco la puerta que daba a otra habitación

-"Si, ya vengo, Pit"- respondió la hyliana levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

-"Zelda, hay algo que tengo que decirte, tal vez te sorprenderás"

-"Que es, Peach? y que tiene que ver con Pit?"- preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga

-"Zelda...Pit esta embarazado"

-"Q-que?! Ok Peach, el vestido te aprieta demasiado?"

-"Eso no es el punto! mira!"- gritó la princesa llevando una hoja de papel a la cara de la otra chica

-"Que es esto?"

-"Es el estudio de sangre que le hice a Pit"-respondió la chica seriamente

-"Así que si esta embarazado...ya me lo suponía"- dijo la rubia sonriendo un poco

-"Yo tambien, me preguntó de quien será"

-"No creo que sea demasiado difícil saber"

-"Lo se..."- dijo Peach poniendo la hoja en una de las mesas

-"Tenemos que decirle"

-"Si, vamos"

-"Pit, cariño, hay algo que te tenemos que decir"- dijo Zelda acercándose al ángel

-"Que es, Zelda?"- preguntó el ángel con tono curioso

-"Bueno, no se como, bueno tal vez si el 'como' pero no el porque pero..."- dijo la hyliana sonriendo nerviosamente

-"Ve directo al punto, Zelda!"- insistió el chico desesperándose un poco

-"Estas embarazado!!"- respondió la rubia abrazando al ángel

-"Q-QUE???!!"- gritó el ángel palideciendo

-"Si, tu sabes vas a tener un bebé"- dijo Peach acercándose al ángel

-"P-pero como?"- preguntó el chico nerviosamente

-"Pues eso es lo que yo tambien quisiera saber..."

-"Ugh, todo esto me esta dando nauseas"- dijo el ángel tapándose la boca con la mano

-"Rápido, el baño esta aquí"

-"Le vas a decir a Ike, Pit?"- preguntó la hyliana con tono tranquilizador

-"N-no, no aun-"- respondió el ángel antes de vomitar-"se lo diré luego"

-"Pero, como crees que reaccione?"- preguntó Peach preocupándose un poco

-"No lo se, espero que lo tome bien…"

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Buen trabajo, Ike, cada vez me cuesta más poder defenderme contra ti"- dijo Link sonriendo un poco

-"Solo trata de concentrarte un poco más y me podrías vencer"

-"Oye Ike, como sigue Pit?"- preguntó Marth con tono preocupado

-"Todavía sigue vomitando en las mañanas y se cansa muy rápido, espero que se le pase pronto"- respondió el mercenario sintiéndose más preocupado por su ángel

-"Ike! Que bien que te encuentro! Deberías ir con Pit, Peach me conto que se desmayó hace rato"- dijo Samus llegando hacia donde estaba el mercenario

-"Que?! Gracias por decirme Samus, nos vemos luego!"

-"Esta en la enfermería del tercer piso!"- le gritó la rubia al mercenario antes de que saliera del gimnasio

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Por que no le vas a decir?"- preguntó la hyliana con las manos en la cadera

-"Y como quieres que le diga? Quieres que le diga 'Hey Ike, adivina que? Voy a tener un bebé y la mejor parte es que es tuyo!' por que no lo voy a hacer!"- dijo el ángel cruzándose de brazos

-"Entonces no le vas a decir?"- preguntó la rubia sentándose en la cama de la enfermería

-"N-no lo se, tal vez cuando sea el momento…"

-"Estas nervioso, Pit?"

-"Por supuesto que si! digo, todo esto es nuevo para mi y no se como decirle a Ike…"- respondió el ángel con voz llorosa

-"Aw Pit no llores, cariño, Ike lo va a tomar bien, ya lo veras"- dijo la hyliana abrazando al ángel para consolarlo

-"Pero c-como se lo digo?"

-"No se lo tienes que decir ahora, espera un tiempo hasta cuando creas estar listo"

-"Pero, y si se da cuenta?"

-"Entonces le dices la verdad, no creo que se enoje por que vayas a tener **su** bebé"- dijo la hyliana sonriéndole al ángel

-"C-creo que no pero no se que le voy a decir"

-"Tranquilo, algo se te ocurrirá"

-"Crees que él venga pronto...?"- preguntó el ángel viendo a la hyliana a los ojos

-"Si, creo que él va-" "PIT!!"- gritó Ike entrando a la enfermería rápidamente

-"Uh Ike"- dijo el ángel cuando el mercenario lo atrapo en sus brazos

-"Creo que me iré, nos vemos luego Pit, ike"- se despidió la hyliana saliendo por la puerta

-"Pit estas bien? te sientes mal?"- preguntó el peliazul acercando al ángel mas a su pecho

-"S-si, ya estoy mejor, Ike yo '_voy a tener a tu hijo_'...podemos ir abajo, Peach me dijo que iban a ver una película ahora"- respondió el ángel sonriéndole al mercenario

-"O-ok, entonces quieres ir abajo?"- preguntó el peliazul besando la mejilla del ángel

-"Ike! detente! estamos en la enfermería"- dijo el ángel cuando el mercenario bajo a su cuello

-"Y? todos están abajo, no nos oirán"

-"Pero es la enfermería, se siente raro"

-"Entonces...quieres ir a la habitación?"- preguntó el mercenario sonriendo lujuriosamente

-"Creí que nunca lo diriás!"- dijo el ángel dejando que el peliazul lo levantara en sus brazos

---CcCcccCccCcCccccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC---

-"GAH!! Que no tienen suficiente?! Parecen conejos!!"- gritó Palutena viendo la fuente

-"Su Alteza!, tranquila! además, eso no le hace daño al bebé!"

-"Ya se que no le hace daño! Pero, que ellos no tiene suficiente?"- preguntó la peliverde dejándose caer en su trono

-"P-pero eso es un símbolo de que se aman, a-además, solo quieren estar juntos un rato"- respondió Ícaro cruzándose de brazos

-"Tienes razón, pero aun así, que no tienen suficiente?"

-"*suspiro* ay, su Alteza"

* * *

**Bien a aqui termina el cap 3 ((creo que fue un poco mas corto -.-U))**

**Si!!!!!!!!! Zelda ya se dio cuenta!! y Samus tambien ^^**

**Bueno si les gusto el capitulo dejen review y si no tambien! XD**


	4. Eres raro a veces, Marth

**Bien creo que con este cap casi ni me tarde nada ^^U pero bueno, eh tenido mucho tiempo libre XD**

**En este capitulo puse a Roy porque lo extraño mucho y bien espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

-"Pit? te sientes bien? te ves cansado"- dijo Zelda viendo al ángel preocupadamente

-"E-estoy bien, solo me cansé un poco, después de esa pelea por equipos"- respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco

-"A pasado mes y medio desde que te diste cuenta..."- dijo la hyliana poniendo su mano en el vientre del ángel

-"Hai, y ah sido mes y medio de estar ocultándoselo a Ike...ah sido un poco difícil, ya que él se preocupa mucho por mi"- respondió el chico sonrojándose un poco

-"Tienes pensado decirle pronto? Él debe saberlo, es su hijo después de todo..."

-"Lo se, pero, cuando quiero decirle, pienso cual será su reacción o si, al menos, será una buena reacción, me trago mis palabras..."- dijo el ángel mordiendo su labio inferior para que las lagrimas no bajaran por sus mejillas

-"O-oh, Pit, no llores, todo va a estar bien, encontraras la forma de decirle"- susurró la rubia abrazando al ángel

-"P-pero como? no se como decirle!"

-"No te preocupes, cariño, tal vez él se de cuenta pronto"

-"E-eso espero...Zelda?"

-"Que sucede, Pit?"- preguntó la hyliana aun con él ángel en sus brazos

-"Quiero vomitar"- contestó el chico cubriendo su boca con la mano

-"Q-QUE?! Rápido hay un baño al lado de la cocina!!"- gritó la rubia levantándose junto al ángel

-"Z-zelda?! Que sucede? por que Pit esta en el baño?"- preguntó Marth llegando a donde estaba la chica

-"M-Marth! no sucede nada! Pit solo comió algo que le sentó mal, es todo"- respondió la rubia sonriendo nerviosamente

-"En serio? h'm, segura?"

-"*suspiro* Pit, le puedo decir?"- preguntó la hyliana tocando la puerta del baño

-"No! si le dices a él, le va a decir a Ike!"- contestó el chico vomitando otra vez

-"Vamos Pit, sabes que puedes decirme todo"- dijo el peliazul acercándose a la puerta

-"P-pero, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Ike!"- respondió el ángel saliendo del baño

-"Si, pero que es?"- insistió el príncipe peliazul agitando al ángel por los hombros

-"Te lo diré, pero no me agites así!"- gritó el ángel un poco irritado

-"Bien bien, dime"

-"*sigh* e-estoy embarazado..."- respondió el ángel bajando la mirada

-"Q-QUE??!!, como? es de Ike?"- preguntó el peliazul sonriendo

-"Lo que oíste, no se como paso, y si, si es de Ike, y podrías bajar la voz, no quiero que las demás personas sepan"

-"Cuanto tiempo tienes?"- preguntó el príncipe con una mano en la cadera

-"Como...dos meses y medio, cierto Zelda?"- dijo el ángel viendo a la hyliana

-"Si, exactamente 9 semanas"- respondió la chica cruzando sus brazos

-"Me alegro por ti, Pit!"

-"Oye Marth, que no ahora Roy venia de visita?"- preguntó el ángel viendo al peliazul en los ojos

-"A-aah! Se me olvido completamente! nos vemos luego"- dijo el príncipe despidiéndose antes de salir corriendo

-"Crees que le dirá algo a Ike, Zelda?"

-"No creo, Marth es una de las personas que sabe guardar secretos, él no dijo nada sobre Roy y él, hasta que los encontré besándose en la habitación de Marth"- respondió la hyliana sonriendo tiernamente

-"Entonces, el secreto estará bien guardado-"- dijo el ángel cubriéndose la boca con la mano

-"Vas a vomitar otra vez, cierto?"- preguntó la rubia sonriendo de lado antes de dejar entrar al ángel al baño

----CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc----

-"Eso es lo que te digo! no todos los que tienen el cabello rosa son chicas!"- gritó Link cruzándose de brazos

-"Eh? estábamos hablando sobre la pelea de ahora..."- dijo Ike algo confundido

-"Oh! entonces...Pit peleó muy bien!"

-"Si, pero me sigue preocupando, todavía vomita todas las mañanas y se cansa muy rápido, no se que le pasa"- contestó el mercenario bajando la mirada

-"Y no has tratado de preguntarle que tiene?"- preguntó el hylian preocupándose un poco

-"Si, y a veces parece que me quiere decir algo, pero siempre se detiene y baja la mirada..."

-"Entonces trata de insistir un poco, tal vez solo este algo nervioso de decírtelo"- dijo el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros del mercenario

-"Háganse un lado!"- gritó Marth corriendo por el pasillo

-"Wah, Marth, cual es la prisa?"- preguntó el hylian deteniendo al peliazul

-"Roy viene ahora!, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, adiós!!"- respondió el príncipe alejándose rápidamente

-"De verdad lo quiere, cierto?"- preguntó el mercenario sonriendo hacia donde el otro peliazul se alejaba

-"Si, cuando apenas hicieron publica su relación, me costo un poco aceptarlos, pero Zelda me hizo darme cuenta de que seguían siendo los mismos de antes, solo que ahora estaban saliendo y durmiendo juntos"

-"Eras algo homofóbico, Link?"

-"Si, pero ese era el viejo yo, ahora acepto a mis amigos por lo que son"- respondió el hylian dándole un codazo al mercenario

-"Agh! oye eso duele"

-"Oye, Ike, que no es Pit el que esta saliendo del baño?"

-"Eh? si, es él, creo que se volvió a sentir mal..."

-"Ve con él y pregúntale que tiene"- dijo el hylian cruzándose de brazos

-"Uh ok, oye Pit!"- gritó el peliazul desde el otro lado de la sala

-"Uh Ike, h-hola"- dijo el ángel cuando el mercenario llegó hasta donde él estaba

-"Pit te sientes bien? te vi saliendo del baño..."

-"S-si, solo me dieron algo de nauseas, Ike, no tienes que preocuparte tanto"- respondió el ángel cuando el mercenario puso su mano en la mejilla del otro chico

-"Estas seguro? te ves algo pálido"

-"Estoy bien, en serio...I-ike?"- preguntó el ángel cuando el peliazul lo abrazó firmemente

-"Lo siento, pero de verdad me preocupo por ti"- dijo el mercenario en la oreja del ángel

-"Lo se, Ike, y yo tambien me preocupo por ti, pero, de verdad, estoy bien"- contestó el ángel besando la mejilla del mercenario

-"Entonces puedo dejarte solo un rato?, Link quiere ir al bar"

-"Esta bien, me quedare con Zelda hasta que regreses, si?"- dijo el ángel sonriendo tiernamente

-"Jeje, ok, nos vemos en un rato"

-"Adiós, vigila que Link no tome demasiado!"- dijo el ángel despidiéndose del mercenario

-"Van a ir al bar otra vez?"- preguntó Zelda acercándose a donde estaba el chico

-"S-si, tranquila Zelda, Link no se volverá a emborrachar"

-"*suspiro* pero aun así me preocupa…"- dijo la hyliana preocupándose un poco por el rubio

-"No te preocupes, ven, vamos, Peach de seguro esta horneando algo"

-"Si, eso creo, además, las galletas que hace Peach son deliciosas, vamos a comer algunas"- dijo la rubia sonriéndole al ángel

-"Hai!"

----CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC----

-"Oigan, no creen que comieron demasiado?"- preguntó Peach sonriendo nerviosamente

-"Nunca es demasiado! Cierto Pit?"- dijo la hyliana sonriéndole al ángel

-"Exacto! Vamos Peach tienes que-"

-"Eh? Te pasa algo, Pit?"- preguntó la princesa cuando el ángel se tapo la boca con la mano

-"Tienes que vomitar?!"- dijo la hyliana acercándose al ángel

-"Rápido, Zelda, trae el bote de basura!"- ordenó la princesa a la otra chica

-"Hai!...vamos, cariño, tranquilízate"- susurró la hyliana cuando el ángel vomitó en el bote

-"Creo que debemos llevarlo a su habitación"- dijo la princesa preocupándose por el ángel

-"Si, creo que tienes razón…"

-"Pit, te sientes mejor?"- preguntó la princesa con tono preocupado

-"E-eso creo…"

-"Pit, cariño, quieres que te llevemos a tu habitación?"- preguntó la hyliana acariciando la espalda del ángel

-"Si, por favor, quiero descansar"- respondió el ángel levantándose lentamente

-"No te preocupes Pit, pronto te sentirás mejor, solo necesitas pasar los primeros tres meses"- dijo la princesa tratando de animarlo un poco

-"Y tener que decirle a Ike, cierto?, esa será la parte más difícil…"

-"Pero todo estará bien! Él lo tomará bien"

-"Eso espero, pero, solo quiero ir a descansar por ahora"- respondió el ángel dejando que la hyliana lo abrazará

-"Si, ya casi estamos en tu habitación"

----CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc----

-"Donde demonios estabas, Ike?!"- preguntó Marth cuando Ike entró en la sala con Link recargado en él

-"Eh? Fuimos a tomar algo al bar"- respondió preguntándose porque le importaba al otro peliazul

-"Pit se volvió a sentir mal, Ike"- dijo Roy con tono serio

-"Si, deberías ir con él, esta en su habitación"

-"Q-que? En serio?!, pero, donde lo dejó a él?"- preguntó el mercenario señalando al otro chico que estaba completamente ebrio

-"Zelda nos dijo que te dijéramos que si estaba ebrio lo dejaras en la sala"- contestó el pelirrojo del grupo

-"Oh! Entonces, nos vemos luego"- dijo el mercenario dejando al hylian en uno de los sillones antes de irse

-"Marth, crees que Pit se pondrá mejor, pronto?"- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando él y el peliazul estaban caminando a su habitación

-"Eso espero, Roy, a mi tambien me preocupa, pero creo que tiene una buena razón para sentirse así"

-"Eh? Por que lo dices, Marth?"

-"Oh no nada! Solo estaba hablando para mi"- respondió el peliazul sonriendo confidentemente

-"Meh? Eres raro a veces, Marth"

-"Pero tu me amas por como soy, cierto?"- dijo el peliazul abrazando el cuello del pelirrojo

-"Jeje no es solo por eso, es por ser tú"- susurró el pelirrojo en el oído del otro chico haciendo que se sonrojara

-"Roy, chotto matte! Que haces?"- preguntó el peliazul cuando el otro chico lo levantó en sus brazos

-"Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te quiero, Marth"- respondió el pelirrojo caminando hacia las escaleras

-"A-ah, ok"

----CcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcC----

-"Pit?...sigues despierto?"- preguntó el mercenario abriendo la puerta de su habitacion lentamente

-"Oh! Ike, no aun no me eh podido dormir"- respondió el ángel viendo al peliazul con expresion adormilada

-"Pit, no tenias que esperarme, dormirte tarde te puede hacer daño, ahora trata de dormir"- dijo el mercenario metiendose en la cama junto al ángel

-"Pero estaba preocupado por ti..."

-"No tenias por que estarlo, no me pasó nada, ahora trata de dormir"- dijo el peliazul abrazando al ángel

-"E-esta bien...Ike?"- preguntó el ángel levantando la mirada para ver al mercenario dormido

-"...vas a ser padre"- susurró el chico llevando la mano del mercenario hasta su vientre y dejandola ahi antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

**Y aqui termina...wow no puse a Palutena aqui ((lo siento!!!)) T.T**

**Ah por cierto si se preguntaron 'por que Marth dijo algo en japones?' pues la verdad es que me gusta poner sus raices del primer juego XD**

**Bien espero poder actualizar pronto el otro cap y porfa dejen review!!! ^^**


	5. Vas a ser padre Ike

**Yay!!!! al fin termine el cap 5!!!!!!!!!!!! X3**

**Este cap creo que no es tan largo pero el siguiente lo hare mas largo!!!! ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son de Nintendo**

* * *

-"Ícaro!!"- gritó Palutena desde su habitacion

-"S-si? su Alteza?"- respondió la chica llegando rapidamente a donde estaba su diosa

-"Mira! el vientre de Pit se ve más abultado!"- dijo emocionadamente la peliverde señalando al ángel por la fuente

-"Eh?! pero es solo un poco, su Alteza..."

-"Si, pero es un progreso, pronto Pit tendra que decirle a Ike, al menos que quiera dejar que él lo descubra por si mismo"- dijo la peliverde sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- ---CcccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcc----

-"QUE???!!"- gritó el ángel desde el baño de su habitacion

-"Q-que sucede, Pit?! todo esta bien?"- preguntó el mercenario entrando al baño aun en pijama

-"S-subi de peso!"

-"Y que tiene eso de malo, siges siendo lindo"- dijo el peliazul haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara

-"Ese no es él punto! subí cuatro kilos!"- respondió el ángel poniendo sus manos en su cadera

-"No le tomes mucha importancia, aun siges siendo ligero para mi"

-"Pero aun asi, creo que debo dejar de comer todo lo que Peach horneé"- dijo el ángel saliendo del baño con Ike detras de él

-"No se de que te preocupas"

-"...es mejor asi"- susurró el ángel vistiendose

-"Dijiste algo Pit?- preguntó el mercenario vistiendose tambien

-"Eh? N-no..."

----CcCcCCcCcccCcCcCcCcc----

-"Zelda, deja de tocarla, por favor"- dijo el ángel viendo a la hyliana tocar el pequeño abultamiento que era su vientre

-"Aw Pit, por que?"

-"Por que? y si alguien te ve?"

-"H'mp! Ok, pero es tan linda"

-"Oye Pit, y no le has dicho a Ike?"- preguntó Marth viendo al ángel

-"No, pero si no le digo se terminara dando cuenta..."- respondió el ángel poniendo su mano en su vientre

-"Jeje, que se siente, lo de tener una vida dentro de ti?"- dijo el peliazul viendo tiernamente al otro chico

-"Es...lindo, pero a la vez raro, jejeje"- contestó el ángel llevando su otra mano hasta su cabello

-"Pit, y no has pensado en como hacerle para los ultrasonidos?"- preguntó la rubia cruzando sus brazos

-"A que te refieres, Zelda?"

-"Si, como vas a saber el estado del bebé"

-"Me alegra que allas preguntado eso, Zelda"- dijo Peach acercandose hacia donde estaban los tres

-"Por que?"

-"Porque tengo un contacto en un hospital cercano, podemos ir, la doctora es mi amiga despues de todo"- respondió la princesa sonriendo un poco

-"Iriamos ahora?"- preguntó el ángel palideciendo un poco

-"Si, tenemos que ver como va tu pequeño"

-"Puedo ir tambien?"- preguntó el peliazul señalandose a si mismo

-"Claro!"

-"Bien, vamos Pit, tu eres él más importante aqui"- dijo la hyliana ayudando al ángel a levantarse

----CcCcCcCccCCCcCccCcCcC----

-"Oye Samus, no has visto a Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario con tono preocupado

-"Eh, creo que lo vi llendose con las otras chicas y Marth hace un rato"

-"Ummm esta bien, gracias"

-"Oye Ike, no te preocupes, ellas lo cuidaran"- dijo la rubia antes de subir al elevador

-"Si eso creo..."

----CcCcCcCcCcCCcCc----

-"Rosetta!! tanto tiempo de no verte! ah como te habia dicho él es Pit, tu sabes él que esta embarazado"-dijo la pricesa señalando al ángel

-"Es un placer, por favor pase por aqui"- dijo la chica con cabello platinado caminando por el pasillo

-"Que le van a hacer a Pit, Rosetta?"- preguntó la hyliana caminando atras de la otra chica

-"Solo un ultrasonido para ver la salud del bebé y podras quedarte con las fotos del ultrasonido"- respondió la chica de cabello platinado dirijiendo lo ultimo al ángel

-"Las fotos?"

-"Si, para que tengas un recuerdo de tu primer ultrasonido"

-"Se las mostraras a Ike, Pit?"- preguntó el peliazul caminando junto al ángel

-"No lo se, primero tendria que decirle..."

-"Ike?"- dijo la doctora con algo de curiosidad

-"El padre"- respondió el ángel un poco apenado

-"Oh, bien, pasen por favor"- señaló la chica de cabello platinado abriendo la puerta del consultorio para que pasaran

-"Bien, Pit, puedes recostarte aqui, por favor"

-"Uh, si"

-"Puedes arremangarte la camisa por favor"

-"Eh? O-ok..."

-"Esto se puede sentir algo frio"-dijo la chica de cabello platinado poniendo gel en el abdomen del ángel

-"U-uh, se siente raro"

-"Bien, ahora voy a buscar al bebé"- dijo la doctora colocando un aparato sobre el vientre del ángel

-"Lo puede ver?"- preguntó el ángel algo nervioso

-"Y...hola bebé, lo pueden ver? es esto"- respondió la doctora señalando una pequeña forma en la pantalla

-"Pit, estas llorando?"- dijo el peliazul viendo con ternura al ángel

-"E-es solo que...e-es-"- balbuceo el chico con los ojos llorosos

-"Aww Pit, no llores"- dijo la hyliana abrazando al ángel

-"Bien, ya puedes levantarte, imprimire las fotos y podran irse"- dijo la doctora entrando a otra habitacion

-"Le vas a decir a Ike, Pit?"- preguntó el peliazul ayudando al ángel a levantarse

-"Si, no quiero mentirle más sobre esto"

-"Bien, aqui tienes las fotos, y tienes que tomar una capsula de estas diaria hasta la siguiente revison, que va ser cuando cumplas cuatro meses, ok?"- dijo la chica de cabello platinado entregandole un sobre y un bote de capsulas al ángel

-"E-esta bien"

-"Bien, pueden irse"

-"Gracias, Rosetta, nos vemos luego!"- dijo la princesa saliendo atras de los demas

-"Pit, cuando piensas decirselo?"- preguntó el peliazul sonriendole al ángel

-"Cuando llegemos, quiero que vea a su hijo"

-"Bien, entonces yo conducire! asi llegaremos antes de las nueve!"- dijo la hyliana tomando las llaves

-"Eh, uh, Z-zelda, recuerda que llevas a una persona embarazada de pasajera"

-"Eso lo se perfectamente, Marth!"

----CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC----

-"Ike, por que estas tan preocupado?"- preguntó Link acercandose a su amigo peliazul

-"Eh? es solo que me preocupa Pit, ultimamente siento que me esta ocultando algo"

-"En serio? ummm, tal vez no sea de gran importancia"

-"De verdad lo crees?"- preguntó el mercenario viendo al hylian

-"Si, tal vez solo sea algo de importancia minima"

-"Espero que se asi, oye quieres ir a comer algo?"- dijo el peliazul levantandose de donde estaba sentado

-"Si! para esta hora ya debe estar la cena lista"- respondió el rubio caminando junto al otro chico en direccion del comedor

-"Ike!!"- gritó el ángel para llamar la atencion del mercenario

-"Pit? donde estabas? me tenias muy preocupado"- dijo el peliazul cuando el ángel llego a donde él estaba

-"Tengo que decirte algo, Ike"

-"Que tienes que decirme?"

-"I-ike y-yo..."- balbuceo el ángel sacando las fotos del ultrasonido

-"Que es esto, Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario viendo las fotos que el ángel tenia en las manos

-"Es nuestro bebé, Ike...estoy embarazado"- respondió el ángel empezando a llorar

-"U-un bebé? C-como...?"

-"Yo tampoco se como, pero, si!, vamos a ser padres"- dijo el ángel viendo al mercenario con ojos llorosos

-"P-padres, voy a ser papá!"

-"Si!"

-"Pit, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, siempre estare contigo"- dijo el peliazul abrazando al ángel

-"Me alegra que pienses asi, Ike, al principio crei que reaccionarias diferente, que estarias enojado"

-"Por que lo estaria? Es nuestro hijo, no podria estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora"

-"I-ike!!!"- dijo el ángel llorando en los brazos del mercenario

-"Marth, estas llorando?"- preguntó la hyliana viendo al chico al lado de ella

-"*sob* *sob* quiero a Roy!!"- lloriqueo el peliazul abrazando a su amiga

-"Tranquilo, él vendra la proxima semana"- dijo la rubia tratando de consolar al chico

----CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc----

-"Y cuantos meses tienes, Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario acostado en su cama

-"Eh? tres meses y una semana"

-"Oh, y ya se te nota?"

-"Si, un poco, quieres ver?"- dijo el ángel recostandose al lado del peliazul

-"Si"- respondió el mercenario sonriendo un poco

-"Bien, mira"- dijo el ángel mostrando su apenas abultado vientre

-"Jejeje, es lindo"

-"Él sabe que es su padre, se movió un poco"

-"Enserio?!"

-"Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario levantando la vista para encontrar al ángel dormido

-"Dulces sueños, Pit"- dijo el peliazul besando la frente del ángel antes de dormirse

----CccCcCcCcCcCCcCcCccCC-----

-"Su Alteza, esta llorando?"- preguntó Ícaro viendo a su diosa

-"N-no...solo...es que..."

-"Jeje, no importa que llore su Alteza, la verdad es una linda escena"- dijo la chica viendo la imagen en la fuente

-"Si lo es, espero que sigan asi de unidos todo el tiempo que les espera..."

-"Eso espero tambien, pero no creo que tengan muchas dificultades"

-"Espero que tengas la razón, Ícaro"- dijo la peliverde un poco seria

* * *

**Y aqui termina!!!! Ummmm tendra razon Palutena al preocuparse...???? ^^ quien sabe!**

**Oh y decidi a poner a Rosetta como una tipo doctora para las embarazadas ((no se como se llamen XP))**

**Pero bueno sigan leyendo y dejando reviews ^^**


	6. Tengo que usar esto?

**Perdon por toda la demora!!!! No tuve tanto tiempo de escribir por los examenes y una enfermedad ((la flojera :P))**

**Pero al fin lo termine! Bueno este en si no tiene gran relevancia pero en el siguiente ^^**

**Y bien vayamos directo al cap...por cierto los personajes son de Nintendo**

* * *

-"Zelda, recuérdame por que estamos aquí?"- preguntó el ángel sentado en una banca en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad cercana a la mansión

-"Vinimos para comprar ropa para que uses, tu ropa normal no te va a quedar bien, necesitas ropa de maternidad"- le respondió la hyliana sonriéndole tiernamente

-"Pero la ropa de maternidad es ropa femenina"

-"Buscaremos algo que se vea masculino, además, vas a tener que usarla si quieres salir en los siguientes meses con Ike"

-"E-esta bien, pero nada que sea muy femenino"

-"Pit! creo que encontré algo para ti!"- dijo Peach detrás de uno de los percheros

-"Que es?"

-"Mira, creo que te quedara a la perfección, es para cuatro meses a cinco"- respondió la rubia tendiéndole un montón de ropa

-"Que es todo esto?"- preguntó el ángel casi perdiendo el equilibrio

-"Umm creo que son pantalones, camisas y una pijama"- respondió la hyliana ayudando al ángel a cargarla

-"Para que necesito todo esto?"

-"Pues necesitas ropa especial para el embarazo"

-"Y todo esto es necesario?"- dijo el ángel tomando una playera con la frase 'bebé a bordo' en azul

-"Si!"- respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-"Oh, quien es la afortunada compradora de ustedes tres?"- preguntó una de las vendedoras acercándose al trió

-"Es e...lla"- respondió la princesa señalando al ángel

-"Ne? te ves muy joven querida, pero estas resplandeciente, bien, te ayudare a encontrar algo que te ajuste a la medida"

-"P-pero no quiero comprar mucho, solo lo básico"- dijo el ángel cuando la vendedora lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la zona de la ropa de maternidad

-"Pero querida, todo es básico, tienes que tener un poco de todo en tu guardarropa"

-"Si Pit, todo es esencial"- dijo la hyliana siguiendo de cerca al ángel

-"Oh por cierto querida, cuanto tienes?"- preguntó la vendedora refiriéndose a la gestación

-"Etto...cuatro meses, creo"- contestó el ángel un poco dudoso

-"Bien, entonces tenemos mucho que buscarte, querida!"

-"Pero no quiero!!"

----CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC----

-"Pit, que es todo esto?"- preguntó el mercenario ayudando a subir las bolsas que traía el ángel en las manos

-"La ropa que Zelda y Peach insistieron en comprarme"

-"Y crees que la vayas a usar toda?"- preguntó el peliazul llevando las bolsas a su habitación

-"*suspiro* no lo se, algunas cosas son demasiado femeninas para mi…"- respondió el ángel entrando en su habitación detrás de Ike

-"Pero te verías lindo en ella, además la tendrías que usar si queremos salir en estos meses"-dijo el mercenario sonriéndole al ángel

-"Si, eso creo"

-"De hecho ahora a la ciudad, más tarde, quieres que vayamos?"- preguntó el peliazul viendo al ángel mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso alfombrado de su cuarto

-"Si, seria divertido ir todos juntos, aun y cuando tenga que usar esa ropa"- respondió el ángel sonriéndole al peliazul

-"Jeje pero te veras lindo, y mas con esto!"- dijo el mercenario sacando la playera con la frase 'bebé a bordo' en ella

-"Ike!! Creí que nunca encontrarías esa!"

-"Pero te veras lindo en ella!"

-"No es cierto! No tengo nada con que ponérmela!"- dijo el ángel cruzándose de brazos

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"No puedo creer que tuviera algo que combinara con esta playera"- se dijo el ángel a si mismo viéndose n el espejo, traía puesta la playera de 'bebé a bordo' con uno de los pantalones que había comprado, converse azules y una sudadera azul con estrellas

-"Yo pienso que te ves lindo"

-"Tu siempre piensas que me veo lindo, aun y cuando no traigo nada puesto"- dijo el ángel arreglando su cabello con accesorios que combinaran

-"Por que es cuando te ves mas lindo!"- respondió el mercenario haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara

-"Ike!! No digas eso! Mejor ve a arreglarte"

-"Pit, eres tú él que no se termina de arreglar"- dijo el peliazul parándose al lado del ángel

-"Pero ya termine! Vámonos"- respondió el ángel girándose para ver al peliazul de frente

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Así que si te pusiste esa playera, Pit?"- dijo la hyliana caminando al lado del ángel por las calles de la ciudad

-"Si, Ike dijo que se vería bien y…"- respondió el ángel sonrojándose un poco

-"Aww Pit, eres tan lindo, eres como una chica!"

-"Q-que dices?! No actuó como chica"- dijo el ángel cruzándose d brazos

-"Y bien a donde quieren ir primero?"- preguntó Link abrazando a Zelda por la espalda

-"Porque no vamos a las tiendas, el distrito comercial esta por ahí"- contestó la hyliana señalando un cruce de calles más adelante

-"Suena bien, tú que dices Ike?"

-"Si suena bien, van a hacernos cargar las bolsas cierto?"- dijo el mercenario tomando la mano del ángel

-"Si! Pit no podría cargarlas porque esta embarazado y ustedes son tan caballerosos que las cargaran por mi"- respondió la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Pruébate esta Pit, el azul te queda"- dijo la hyliana poniéndole una boina al ángel en la cabeza

-"De verdad crees que el azul me queda?"- preguntó el ángel viendo a la chica a los ojos

-"Si, puedo asegurártelo!"

-"No necesitas hacerlo, yo se que si me queda"- dijo el ángel sonriendo al ver al mercenario que estaba evitando que Link rompiera algo de la tienda

-"Ven vamos a pagar"

-"H-hai!"

-"Oi Link, necesito que cargues estas bolsas tambien"- dijo la hyliana levantando las bolsas de las cosas que acababa de comprar

-"Eh?! Cuantas cosas mas piensas comprar Zelie?"- preguntó el hylian tomando las bolsas

-"Solo las necesarias"

-"Vamos Ike, no hay que separarnos"- dijo el ángel tomando sonriéndole al mercenario

-"Si vamos"

-"Sabes Ike, él se mueve cada vez que siente a su papá"- dijo el ángel señalando su abultado vientre de cuatro meses y medio

-"Es porque sabe lo mucho que lo quiero"- respondió el mercenario sonriéndole tiernamente al ángel

-"Oigan ustedes dos, déjense de toda esa cursilería y caminen, no queremos que se pierdan"- gritó la hyliana con las manos en su cadera

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Deberíamos sentarnos un rato, Pit parece estar cansado"- dijo la rubia deteniéndose al lado del ángel

-"Esta bien, Ike y yo iremos a traer algo de tomar"

-"Eso seria una buena idea"- respondió la hyliana cuando los dos chicos se iban

-"Sentémonos en esta banca"-dijo el ángel señalando una banca cerca de una zona de juegos infantiles

-"Son lindos no? Los niños"

-"Si, espero que mi hijo pueda ser tratado como los demás"- dijo el ángel sonriendo tristemente

-"Por que dices eso Pit?"-preguntó la hyliana viendo al ángel con algo de preocupación

-"No seria raro? Tener dos **padres**, tal vez sea tratado diferente…"

-"No creo que eso importe demasiado, y créeme, tu hijo va a ser feliz, porque él va a tener dos padres que lo aman"- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el vientre de Pit

-"Oi Zelda, el té helado esta bien para ti?"- preguntó Link levantando una botella en su mano

-"Si, es perfecto, Link"

-"Pit te traje jugo de fresa, esta bien?"- preguntó el mercenario dándole la bebida al ángel

-"Si, Ike, es mi favorito"- respondió el ángel sonriéndole tiernamente al mercenario

-"Jeje lo se, y de que hablaban?"

-"De nada en especial, solo discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido"- contestó la hyliana tomando un poco de su bebida

-"En serio?"

-"H-hai, solo cosas sin sentido"- respondió el ángel sonriendo un poco

-"Uh, se les ofrece algo algo señoras?"- preguntó la rubia a una señoras de edad que se acercaban

-"Solo queríamos preguntarte, estas embarazada querida?"- respondió una de las señoras refiriéndose al ángel

-"S-si, tengo cinco meses"

-"Cinco meses?! No has subido mucho de peso!"

-"Y quien es el afortunado padre?"- preguntó una de las mujeres sonriéndole al hylian y al mercenario

-"Soy yo, yo soy el padre"- respondió el peliazul sonriendo un poco

-"Y supongo que están casados, cierto?"

-"A-ah…etto…no"- contestó el mercenario palideciendo un poco

-"QUE?! No están casados y van a tener un hijo?!!"

-"Vaya! Las chicas de ahora abren sus piernas a cualquiera"- dijo la mas bajita de las señoras con desprecio

-"Ahora la moral anda por los suelos! Y ni siquiera se preocupan por lo que diga la gente"

-"Sera mejor irnos"

-"Entonces váyanse, vejestorios"- murmuró la hyliana terminando su bebida

-"Zelie! Ten algo de respeto"

-"Por que?! Insultaron a Pit! además ese comentario tambien me peso a mi!"- le contestó la rubia al hylian señalándose a ella misma

-"Z-zelda esta bien, no fue hiriente"

-"Seguro Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario viendo algo preocupado al ángel

-"Hai! Vengan, sigamos caminando"

-"Jeje, tienes razón Pit, sigamos"- dijo la hyliana levantándose de la banca junto al ángel

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Zelie, vas a seguir comprando cosas?"- preguntó el hylian cargando todas las bolsas de la rubia

-"No creo, quiero conservar algo de dinero"

-"Pero Zelda, tienes más dinero en la mansión, no?"- preguntó el ángel caminando de la mano del mercenario

-"Si, creo que no necesito comprar nada mas"

-"Pit te sientes bien?"- preguntó el peliazul cuando el ángel sostuvo su estomago un poco

-"H-hai, solo me pateo muy fuerte"- contestó el ángel sonriendo un poco

-"Oh, empezó a enfriar, creo que deberíamos regresar a la mansión antes de que oscurezca completamente"- dijo la hyliana frotándose los brazos para calentarse un poco

-"Entonces vayamos a buscar el auto"

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Pit, seguro que te sientes bien?"- preguntó el peliazul sentándose en la cama juntó al ángel

-"Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ike, solo necesito dormir un poco, eso es todo"

-"Si tu dices"

-"Ah!...esa fue una fuerte"- dijo el ángel poniendo una mano en su estomago

-"Te dolió?"

-"No mucho, eh sufrido peores cosas"- respondió el ángel sonriéndole al peliazul para que no se preocupara

-"Esta bien, si te sientes mal o algo puedes despertarme"

-"Lo se, duermes en la misma cama que yo"

-"Buenas noches, Pit"- dijo el mercenario besando rápidamente los labios del ángel

-"Buenas noches"- respondió el ángel acurrucándose más cerca del peliazul

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Su Alteza, esta bien? No a dejado de vigilar la fuente ni un solo momento"- dijo Ícaro viendo a su diosa desde la puerta de la habitación

-"Eh, si, estoy bien, solo me preguntaba si no abra mayores complicaciones en el siguiente mes…"

-"No tiene por que preocuparse su Alteza, Ike-san y la chica hyliana lo cuidaran"

-"Lo se, pero me preocupa otra cosa, o mas bien dicho, otra persona"- respondió la peliverde

-"A que se refiere su Alteza?"

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien puede causarle problemas a Pit"

-"Pero, su Alteza, no tiene de que preocuparse, el general Pit no tendrá ninguna dificultad! Esta rodeado de gente que lo protege"- respondió la chica de cabellera celeste para no preocupar a su diosa

-"Espero que se cumpla lo que dices, Ícaro, bien es hora de irnos a dormir, buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches, su Alteza"- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación de su diosa y caminando hasta su habitación

-"Espero que esa chica tenga razón…y me pregunto, le estará pasando lo mismo a él?"- se preguntó a si misma la peliverde sentándose en su cama finamente adornada

-"…te esta pasando lo mismo, Fallen?"- susurró la diosa tomando la foto que tenia en su mesita de noche, una fotografía de cuando Pit y Fallen eran solo unos niños y antes de que se dejaran de llevar bien

-"Creo que solo el destino lo decidirá"- dijo la peliverde dejando la fotografía para dejarse llevar por el sueño

* * *

** Y termina! Que les parecio?**

**Les prometo que el otro cap lo subire mas rapido!! Y voy a poner a Fallen!Pit ^^ por que todo lo que le pasa a Pit le pasa a Fallen, pero obvio de manera distinta ^^**

**En fin si les gusto dejen reviews ((les dare galletas!)) y si no tambien ((les dare las galletas con laxantes!))**

**Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, como que Icaro en realidad esta conspirando en contra de Palutena ((o algo asi)) o alguna otra cosa pueden decirmelo ^^**


	7. Sonreiste

**Bien, termine el cap 7 ((creo es)) antes de lo que esperaba -.-U si aunque me tarde un poquillo pero bueno**

**Y como ya estaban esperando en este cap puse a Fallen!Pit y quien sabe si el este embarazado o no ^^**

**Y tambien trate de poner un poco mas de Marth x Roy**

**Entonces empesemos! Los personajes no me pertenecen (lo que haria si asi fuera XD)**

* * *

-"Ike...Ike, estas despierto?"- susurró el ángel sacudiendo un poco los hombros del mercenario

-"Hmm ya no, que quieres?"- preguntó el peliazul girándose para ver al ángel

-"Ike podrías traerme un burrito?"

-"Q-que?! De donde quieres que saque un burrito a las...2:30 de la mañana?"

-"No lo se, solo se que lo quiero! tengo hambre!"

-"Pero Pit a esta hora nada esta abierto, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana"- respondió el mercenario volviéndose a girar, dándole la espalda al ángel

-"*sob**sob* I-ike no me quieres cierto?!"- lloriqueo el ángel con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-"Que!? Claro que te quiero Pit!"

-"Entonces por que no me traes lo que te pido?!"

-"Y-yo...es que"- balbuceo el peliazul frotándose el cuello un poco nervioso

-"Lo sabia!!"- siguió lloriqueando el ángel cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-"Esta bien! Iré a buscarte tu burrito"- dijo el mercenario levantándose de la cama

-"E-en serio?"

-"Si, volveré mas al rato"- respondió el peliazul antes de vestirse y salir del cuarto. Condujo el auto hasta el pueblo y busco una tienda que estuviera abierta, encontró una y se apresuro a buscar lo que su ángel había pedido

-"Te traje tu burrito"- dijo el mercenario entrando en la habitación

-"Gracias Ike!"

-"Y ahora si me disculpas, volveré a dormir"

-"Ike? tenemos mermelada de piña?"- preguntó el ángel viendo al mercenario

-"Creo que hay en la cocina, para que la quieres?"

-"Para mi burrito!"

-"*suspiro* Supongo que tengo que ir por ella cierto?"- preguntó el peliazul levantándose de la cama otra vez

-"Si"

-"Vuelvo en seguida"- dijo el mercenario antes de salir y bajar a la cocina. Cuando al fin encontró la dichosa mermelada volvió a su habitación

-"Toma tu mermelada"

-"Oh gracias...Ike?"

-"Sii...?"- preguntó el mercenario sentándose en la cama

-"...ya no quiero la mermelada"

-"..."

-"Puedes llevarla de regreso?"- preguntó el ángel dándole el frasco al peliazul

-"S-si..."- respondió el mercenario tomando el frasco y bajando nuevamente a la cocina para dejar la rechazada mermelada

-"Ya la regrese! y no me pidas que te traig-"- dijo el peliazul deteniéndose al ver al ángel durmiendo

-"Buenas noches Pit"

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Pit te sientes bien? Estas sudando"- preguntó la hyliana dándole un vaso de agua al ángel

-"Eh? Si! estoy bien, solo estoy algo acalorado, Marth podrías bajar la temperatura del aire acondicionado?"

-"Pit, es la quinta vez que me lo pides, por que tienes tanto calor?"

-"Peach dice que es parte de la etapa en la que va el embarazo"- respondió el ángel con tono cansado

-"Y tambien empezaste con los antojos?"- preguntó el peliazul frotando sus manos para tratar de calentarse un poco

-"Si, de hecho hice que Ike fuera a comprarme un burrito en la madrugada, por eso sigue dormido"-dijo el ángel sonriendo un poco

-"Pit te pasa algo?"- preguntó la hyliana cuando el ángel se quejo

-"S-si, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me patee"

-"Desde cuando comenzó a patear?"- preguntó el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-"Umm cuando empezó el sexto mes, hace una semana"- respondió el ángel colocando una de sus manos en su abultado estomago

-"Ya no falta tanto, parece que apenas supimos ayer"

-"Lo se, pero para mi y para Ike a sido algo duro lidiar con esto, por todos mis cambios de humor y antojos"

-"Suena difícil"

-"Si, y lo es"

-"Y tu Marth? como va todo con Roy?"- preguntó la hyliana viendo al peliazul

-"Eh? pues esperamos hasta que él viene cada dos semanas y tratamos de mantenernos en contacto, la verdad los dos somos realmente felices!"- respondió el chico sonrojándose y sonriendo ampliamente

-"Y yo creía que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, creo que ustedes son la excepción"

-"Si, yo tambien pienso eso"

-"Oye Marth, cuando se supone que Roy vendría de visita?"- preguntó el ángel levantándose del sofá

-"Ahora llegara en la noche! Iré a buscarlo a la central"

-"Jeje te oyes muy emocionado por eso"

-"Lo estoy! ya quiero verlo otra vez"

-"Pit, a donde vas?"- preguntó el peliazul viendo al ángel caminando hacia el elevador

-"Voy a ver si Ike ya se despertó"

-"Oh, entonces nos vemos luego!"

-"Si!"- respondió el ángel antes de subir al elevador

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Ike, Ike! Estas despierto?"- preguntó Link sacudiendo al mercenario por lo hombros

-"Eh?! Ah, si"

-"Se ve que no dormiste mucho, por que?"

-"Pit me levanto en la madrugada porque quería que le trajera algo de comer"- respondió el peliazul tallando uno de sus ojos

-"Y no dormiste después de eso?"

-"Si, pero me desperté hace poco y todavía no estoy totalmente despierto"- respondió el mercenario bostezando un poco

-"Y que? quieres entrenar para despertarte completamente?"- preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta del gimnasio

-"Creo que eso serviría, además ya estamos aquí"

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Ike? Todavía estas aquí?"- dijo el ángel entrando en su habitación

-"Ike?"- preguntó el chico al oír que algo se movía

-"Él no esta aquí"- respondió una voz que provenía de detrás del ángel

-"F-fallen...?"- preguntó el ángel quedándose paralizado al oír la voz de su hermano

-"Vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta"

-"Que estas haciendo aquí?"

-"Vine a decirte que por tu maldita culpa tengo que sufrir lo que te esta pasando!"- respondió el ángel de cabello negro con tono enojado

-"Pero...no pareces...embarazado"- dijo el ángel viendo de frente a su hermano

-"Claro que no estoy embarazado!"- respondió el pelinegro con tono agresivo

-"Entonces porque tienes que pasar lo que yo estoy pasando?"

-"Eso es porq-"-dijo el pelinegro antes de que su celular sonara

-"Diga?...Pshyco!...no, no, estaba hablando de ti...si, lo se...ok, si, esta bien...adiós, si yo tambien los amo"- dijo el ángel de cabello negro sonriendo levemente al colgar

-"Sonreíste...por que?"- preguntó el ángel viendo sorprendido a su hermano

-"No puedo evitarlo, él lleva a mi hijo, yo tambien necesito a mi persona especial!"- contestó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

-"Creo que tienes razón Fallen"

-"Pero nunca me veras sonreír otra vez, entendiste?!"

-"Jeje si"

-"Creo que ya dije lo que tenia que decir, me iré por ahora, pero si alguna vez me sucede algo por tu culpa lo pagaras caro!"- dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer

-"Creo que él tambien puede ser feliz, no lo crees?"- le preguntó el ángel a su abultado estomago

-"Yo creo que tu tambien debes de ser feliz"- dijo el mercenario entrando a la habitación

-"Ike! te estaba buscando, donde estabas?"

-"Me desperté poco después de que te fuiste, y entrene un poco con Link, pero decidí ver si estabas aquí"- respondió el peliazul acercándose mas al ángel

-"Oh, yo tambien vine a ver si estabas aquí"

-"Jeje creo que pensamos sincronizadamente"

-"Eso creo...Ike?"- preguntó el ángel levantando su mirada para encontrar la de su pareja

-"Que sucede Pit?"

-"Quiero hacerlo"- respondió el ángel pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mercenario

-"Q-que?! Pero eso seria bueno para el bebé? digo...no lo lastimaríamos?"- preguntó el peliazul dejando que el ángel lo empujara en la cama

-"No lo creo, además..."- respondió el ángel trepándose encima del mercenario-"...no puedes negarme mis antojos"

-"P-pero...esta bien"- dijo el peliazul sonriéndole seductoramente al ángel

-"...Ike?"

-"Que sucede Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario plantando pequeños besos en el cuello del ángel

-"...ya no quiero hacerlo"

-"P-pero por que?"

-"No lo se, pero ya no quiero hacerlo"- respondió el ángel bajándose de la cama

-"Oh esta bien..."

-"Lo siento, estaré abajo si me necesitas"- dijo el ángel besando la mejilla del peliazul antes de salir de la habitación

-"*suspiro* tan cerca..."

---CcCcccCccCcCccccCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC---

-"A que hora llegara?"- se preguntó a si mismo Marth viendo su reloj otra vez

-"Marth! Aquí!"- gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención del peliazul

-"Roy!"

-"Te extrañe"- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando al peliazul afeminado

-"Yo te extrañe mas"

-"Marth, estas llorando?"- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el otro chico sollozo un poco

-"S-si..."

-"Jeje esta bien Marth, pero tenemos que ir a la Mansión"

-"Si, ya estoy mejor"- respondió el peliazul separándose un poco

-"Eres muy lindo Marth"

-"Ya me has dicho"- dijo el peliazul sonrojándose un poco

-"Entonces quiero remarcarlo"

-"Entonces hazlo"

-"Eres muy lindo Marth"

-"Roy?"- preguntó el peliazul caminando a la salida junto al otro chico

-"Si?"

-"Te amo"- respondió el peliazul afeminado sonrojándose un poco

-"Lo se"- dijo el pelirrojo besando al otro chico en la mejilla

-"…Roy?"

-"Que sucede Marth?"

-"Me demostraras cuanto me quieres en la Mansión?"- preguntó el peliazul sonriendo un poco

-"Será lo primero que haga al llegar"- respondió el pelirrojo tomando la mano del peliazul afeminado

* * *

**Y aqui termina! No se si les halla gustado pero me esforce y trate de terminarlo antes, por que tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer pero logre vencer un poco a la flojera -.-**

**Y si no se esperaban lo de Pshyco!Ike embarazado, si ustedes han leido mi otro fic (que por cierto debo seguir) Fallen!Pit es el seme de esa relacion, por eso Pshyco es el que tiene que cargar con el paquete**

**Y lo del Marth x Roy fue a petecion de mi hermana menor y ademas no estaban saliendo mucho**

**Bueno espero subir el otro cap pronto!**

**Besos!!**


	8. Quiero que sea una sorpresa

**Gaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!! Perdon!!!!!! Me tarde siglos en subir este capitulo! pero todo se me junto, los examenes finales y el teclado descompuesto pero ya lo termine y puede no ser el mejor pero con el otro ya me esforsare mas!! ^^**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Nintendo.**

* * *

-"Que quieres que haga que?"- preguntó algo extrañado el mercenario

-"Quiero que me acompañes en la próxima cita con la doctora"

-"Por que quieres que te acompañe?"

-"Porque eres el padre de este niño, y hasta ahora no has ido a ninguna cita conmigo!"- respondió el ángel cruzándose de brazos

-"Pit, tu sabes como me pongo al entrar a los hospitales, no puedo"

-"Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de algo, Ike"- dijo el ángel con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-"Que, Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario al ver al otro chico llenar una maleta con ropa

-"Que, aunque me dijeras que me ayudarías y apoyarías, no lo haces! Solo te preocupas por ti mismo!"- dijo el ángel cerrando la pequeña maleta

-"No es eso Pit! Yo no soporto entrar en los hospitales!"- contestó el peliazul siguiendo al ángel por toda la habitación

-"Pero no eres capaz de soportar eso por tu propio hijo!"

-"Claro que si puedo!"

-"Y por que no lo haces?"- preguntó el ángel viendo al mercenario con tristeza en sus grandes ojos

-"Y-yo..."- respondió el peliazul sin poder decir algo coherente

-"Creo que ya dijiste suficiente, Ike..."- dijo el ángel con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

-"No, Pit espera!"- gritó el mercenario tratando de detener al ángel que cerro la puerta de la habitación en la cara del otro chico

-"Pit..."

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

_Toc, toc, toc._

-"Eh? Zelie, quien esta en la puerta?"- preguntó el hylian saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cintura

-"Eso voy a ver...Pit!? Que estas haciendo aquí?"- preguntó la rubia al ver al ángel llorando fuera de su habitación

-"Z-zelda!! Hice algo terrible!"- lloriqueo el ángel dejándose llevar por los brazos de la hyliana

-"Por que? que hiciste?"- volvió a preguntar la chica llevando al ángel dentro de su habitación

-"D-deje a Ike, le dije que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y que no le importaba nuestro bebe"

-"Oh cariño, por que le dijiste eso?"

-"Porque le pregunte si me acompañaba a la siguiente cita con la doctora, pero el me respondió sobre como se pone al entrar en un hospital, y ni siquiera lo deje explicarse"- respondió el ángel dejándose tranquilizar por la chica

-"Aw Pit, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, solo dale tiempo"

-"Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?"- preguntó el ángel viendo a la hyliana

-"Me ofendería si no lo hicieras"

-"Gracias Zelda"

-"No hay de que, Link! dormirás en el sofá esta noche!"- dijo la rubia en voz alta para que el chico la oyera

-"Que?!!"- gritó el hylian desde el dormitorio

-"Si, Pit se quedara aquí esta noche, y no lo vamos a dejar en el sofá, cierto?"- dijo la chica caminando hasta estar fuera del dormitorio

-"No...Y tu donde dormirás?"- preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta

-"En el sofá, contigo"

-"Eso esta mejor!"

-"Pit, estas bien?"- preguntó la hyliana al oír al ángel sollozar

-"S-si, es solo que...I-ike"

-"Aw Pit, tranquilo...Link trae un vaso con agua"- dijo la rubia sentándose al lado del ángel

-"Si"

-"Pit, cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte, estar triste no le va a hacer nada bien al bebe"

-"Toma Pit"

-"Gracias L-link"- dijo el ángel tomando el vaso

-"Lo que tienes que hacer es irte a recostar un rato, tranquilizarte, y trata de no ponerte triste"

-"Creo que eso es lo que hare..."

-"Ven, te llevo al dormitorio"- dijo la hyliana ayudando al ángel a levantarse

-"Si necesitas algo solo llámanos, de acuerdo?"

-"Gracias, a los dos"- dijo el ángel sonriendo un poco

-"No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti"- respondió la hyliana antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente

-"Lo siento, Ike..."- dijo el ángel para si mismo antes de acostarse en la cama matrimonial y llorar en silencio

-"Crees que se pondrá bien, Link?"- preguntó la chica sentándose al lado del rubio en el sofá

-"Claro que si Zelie, esto es parte de la vida de cualquier pareja con un bebe en camino"

-"Por que lo dices?"

-"Que no has visto películas?"- dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-"Jeje creo que no tantas como tu, pero aun así, ellos me preocupan"

-"Ya se les pasara Zelie"- dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica con cariño

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Ike, estas bien? te ves deprimido"- dijo Roy poniendo su mano en el hombro del mercenario

-"ummm...eso creo"- contesto el mercenario viendo su vaso con tristeza

-"Algo paso?"

-"...algo así"

-"Crees que te pueda ayudar?"- preguntó el pelirrojo con tono tranquilizador

-"...no lo se"

-"Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme todo"

-"...Pit se fue de la habitación, esta enojado conmigo porque no lo quise acompañar a la cita con la doctora"- respondió el peliazul vaciando su vaso de un trago

-"Oh y por eso estas así?"

-"...si"

-"Y por que no lo quisiste acompañar?"- preguntó el pelirrojo vaciando la mitad de su bebida

-"Pues hay algo sobre los hospitales que no me deja en paz cada vez que estoy cerca de uno..."

-"Y no has pensado en pedirle perdón y decirle que lo acompañaras?"

-"Quiero, pero no puedo tragarme mi orgullo y decírselo...creo que no podre ser un buen padre"

-"Ah no digas eso Ike! claro que serás un gran padre! y tienes suerte de poder ser uno"- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo melancólicamente

-"Roy! Te encontré!"- dijo Marth entrando en el bar donde estaban los otros dos

-"Marth, me necesitabas para algo?"

-"Si, quería que me ayudaras a entrenar un poco...oh! Ike, creo que deberías ir con Pit, Zelda me dijo que ah estado llorando desde que llego a su cuarto esta tarde, sabes por que esta así..."- el peliazul se fue callando por la tristeza cada vez mas evidente en los ojos del mercenario

-"Creo que no es un buen momento ahora Marth"- dijo el pelirrojo antes de acercarse al oído del otro chico-"Adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego"

-"...todo esto es mi culpa"- murmuro el mercenario escondiendo su rostro en sus manos

-"No es tu culpa, del todo, Ike, lo que debes hacer es ir donde esta Pit y pedirle disculpas"

-"...crees que eso funcione?"

-"Se que funciona"

-"Gracias Roy"- dijo el mercenario sonriendo en agradecimiento

-"No hay de que, ahora ve!"

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"oh...?"- dijo el ángel al despertarse después de quedarse dormido mientras lloraba

_-"Ike, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que veas a Pit, ah estado muy sensible y-"_

_-"Tengo que verlo, ahora!"- dijo el mercenario desde la sala continua al dormitorio_

_-"Si eso es lo que quieres"_

-"_Pit, se que estas ahí, abre, por favor"_- se oyó la voz del mercenario al otro lado de la puerta

-"...I-ike"

-"_Pit, se que estas enojado y no te culparía por no querer verme, pero por favor abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo_"- dijo el mercenario con tono suplicante

-"...de que quieres hablar?"- preguntó el ángel acercándose a la puerta

-"_Quiero disculparme...me dejas entrar?_"

-"I-ike..."- lloriqueo el ángel al abrir la puerta

-"Pit, perdóname, por favor, se que no seré un gran padre pero me gustaría intentarlo"

-"No tienes que disculparte Ike, fue mi culpa!"- respondió el ángel abrazando al peliazul

-"Lo siento, Pit yo-"

-"Esta bien esta bien, los dos tuvieron la culpa, ahora vayan a reconciliarse a su cuarto"- dijo la hyliana llevando a los dos chicos fuera de la habitación

-"Ya se fueron Zelie?"- preguntó el rubio abrazando a la chica por la espalda

-"Si, tenemos el cuarto para nosotros solos"

-"Jeje aprovechemos"

---CcCCccCCCcCcCccCcCCccCC---

-"Gracias Ike"- dijo el ángel acostándose al lado del mercenario en la cama

-"Por que Pit?"

-"Por querer acompañarme aun y cuando no te gusten los hospitales"

-"Son las cosas que un padre tiene que hacer"- respondió el peliazul abrazando al ángel

-"Oíste eso pequeñín? tu papa nos va a acompañar mañana"- dijo el ángel colocando una mano sobre su estomago

-"Se esta moviendo?"

-"Si, mira"

-"S-se mueve, se esta moviendo"- dijo el mercenario al sentir movimiento debajo de su mano

-"Si, creo que esta feliz, porque nos reconciliamos"

-"Creo que es por eso, buenas noches Pit"- dijo el peliazul besando la frente del ángel

-"Buenas noches Ike"

---CcCcCcCCcCCcccCcCcCc---

-"Me alegra que si me hallas acompañado Ike, ahora trata de no desmayarte"- dijo el ángel entrando al hospital de la mano del peliazul

-"Por que me desmayaría? soy un mercenario después de todo"- respondió el peliazul subiendo al elevador junto al ángel

-"Solo me aseguraba"

-"En serio Pit, nada me podría asustar aquí"- dijo el mercenario cuando el elevador se detuvo

-"Si tu lo dice, vamos que no quiero llegar tarde"

-"Y donde esta el consultorio?"- preguntó el peliazul viendo todas las puertas del pasillo por el que caminaban.

-"Es pasando el área de pediatría"

-"Ah…"

-"Es donde atienden a los niños"- respondió el ángel sabiendo que el mercenario no sabría lo que 'pediatría' era.

-"niños…"- murmuró el peliazul viendo a los pequeños pacientes que reían y jugaban por el pasillo, algunos con vendajes o muletas y otros con brazos y piernas enyesados.

-"Llegamos"- dijo el ángel interrumpiendo el trance del mercenario

-"Pit! Veo que siempre eres puntual para tus citas"

-"Si, creo que es por que esto me emociona mucho"- respondió el ángel entrando al consultorio con Ike detrás de él.

-"Veo que trajiste compañía"

-"Hai, el es Ike, el padre"-contestó el chico sonrojándose al decirlo.

-"Oh mucho gusto en conocerte"

-"Igualmente"

-"Y bien, les gustaría pasar a la revisión?"- preguntó Rosetta guiando a los chicos a la sala continua

-"Me recuesto?"

-"Si, por favor, Ike si quieres puedes aplicar el gel tu mismo"- dijo la doctora mientras alistaba los aparatos a utilizar.

-"E-esta bien…"

-"A-ah, esta frio"- dijo el ángel en voz baja al sentir el frio liquido en su abultado estomago.

-"Jeje te gusta?"- preguntó el mercenario terminando de aplicar el gel

-"Si pero es muy frio"

-"Bien, empecemos"- dijo la doctora colocando un aparato en el estomago del ángel

-"Estas nervioso, Ike?"- preguntó el ángel sintiendo como temblaba la mano del peliazul.

-"Solo un poco"

-"Pueden decir hola al bebé"- dijo la doctora señalando la pantalla

-"Ese es nuestro bebé?"

-"Si, y ahora veo que ah crecido mucho desde la ultima vez"

-"Creo que si, cada día se vuelve mas pesado"- dijo el ángel sonriendo junto al mercenario

-"Quisieran saber que va a ser?" preguntó Rosetta girándose para ver a los dos chicos

-"Que opinas Ike?"

-"Pues…a mi me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa"- respondió el peliazul sonriéndole al ángel

-"A mi tambien me gustaría"

-"Entonces no quieren saber hasta que nazca?"- preguntó la doctora imprimiendo las fotos del ultrasonido.

-"Si, eso lo haría mas emocionante"

-"Entonces solo me queda decirles que tienes que seguir tomando las píldoras que te di, y, agh…que mas? Ah! Si, les llamare para la siguiente cita"- dijo Rosetta abriéndoles la puerta-"Aquí tienen las fotos, fue un placer conocerte Ike, nos veremos luego, de acuerdo?"

-"Si, vamos Ike, los demás querrán ver las fotos tambien"- dijo el ángel saliendo del consultorio de la mano del mercenario

-"Si eso creo, tendremos que empezar a acomodarle una habitación al pequeño"

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, podemos usar ese estudio en la esquina de la habitación, no será muy grande pero podría funcionar"

-"Si, suena bien, creo que pintarlo de azul cielo seria buena idea"- dijo el mercenario bajando del elevador junto al ángel

-"Azul? Pero si es una niña?"- preguntó el ángel viendo al mercenario con cara preocupada

-"Entonces amarillo podría funcionar"

-"Tal vez, aunque azul cielo suena bien"- dijo el ángel sonriendo tímidamente

-"Jeje sabia que lo ibas a escoger"

-"Umm…Ike?"

-"Que sucede Pit?"

-"No nada, ya conseguí la respuesta que quería"- contestó el ángel subiendo al auto con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

-"Eres raro a veces Pit"

-"Y tu me amas por eso!"

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 8!!!!! ^^ jejejeje creo que me mataran por dejarlos con la duda sobre si sera niño o niña el bebé, pero eso lo hace mas divertido.**

**Espero poder subir otro capitulo mas rapido ya que ahora si voy a tener tiempo ^^**

**Bien, si les gusto el cap dejen review y sino pos tambien!! XD**


	9. Crees que puedan tener un hijo?

**PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me tarde siglos en subir esto!!!! **

**Pero espero que ls guste este capitulo, porque me esforze para terminarlo (por la escuela y todo eso)**

**Y en serio lo siento!!! Tratare de organisarme mejor para terminar a tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Ya sabemos de quien son los personajes, asi que no me hagan decirlo.**

* * *

-"Oh! Ya llegaron"- dijo Zelda al ver al ángel entrar con el mercenario por la puerta.

-"Como les fue?"- preguntó Marth cuando el ángel se sentó junto a él.

-"Bien. La doctora dice que el cansancio es normal y que, además, se moverá con más frecuencia"

-"Te iré a traer algo de tomar, Pit"- dijo mercenario acariciando el cabello del ángel.

-"Gracias Ike"

-"Pit, cariño, te duele algo?"- preguntó la rubia cuando el ángel se sostuvo el estomago con un gesto de dolor.

-"A-ah!...y-ya estoy bien"- respondió el chico relajándose un poco.

-"Que pasó?"

-"El bebé me pateo, otra vez"- dijo Pit cuando el mercenario regresó con un vaso de agua.

-"Fue más fuerte que la otra vez?"

-"Si, un poco"- el ángel tomo el vaso de la mano del peliazul y lo vacio hasta la mitad.

-"Y, Pit, cuanto falta para que cumplas nueve meses?"- preguntó la hyliana con un tono emocionado en su voz.

-"La doctora dijo que en dos semanas y media, pero que si todo esto se adelantaba un poco no me preocupara, que era normal por ser la primera vez"- dijo el ángel dejando que Ike se sentara a su lado.

-"Pit creo que deberías descansar un poco. Los ojos se te cierran solos"- dijo Marth picando la frente del ángel.

-"Si, creo que sí. Ike me ayudas?"- preguntó el ángel mirando al mercenario con ojos brillantes.

-"Si"- dijo el peliazul levantándose y ayudando al ángel a hacer lo mismo.

-"Creo que el bebé te reconoció, Ike. Se movió un poco"- dijo el ángel colocando la mano del mercenario en su muy abultado estomago

-"Jeje, si, el reconoce a su padre"- respondió el mercenario mientras llamaba al elevador.

-"Tu qué crees que sea? Niño o niña?"- preguntó el más bajito de los dos, con una sonrisa en su cara angelical.

-"Um…no lo sé, pero espero que sea tan lindo como su _madre_"- dijo el peliazul besando la frente del ángel y entrando en la cabina del elevador.

-"Eh?! Madre?! Yo seré su padre número 2!"

-"Si, trata de explicárselo cuando nazca"- dijo el mercenario bajando del elevador una vez que llegaron a su piso.

-"Lo haré! Y no seré su madre!"- respondió el ángel tomando la mano del mercenario para apoyarse un poco en él.

-"Sabes, decir eso mientras usas ropa de maternidad no ayuda mucho"

-"E-es porque no existe ropa de maternidad masculina"

-"Lo que digas. Pero…"- dijo el peliazul deteniéndose cuando abrió la puerta a la habitación que compartían-"…eres mucho más lindo que cualquier otra chica"- agregó besando la mejilla del ángel tiernamente.

----CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC----

-Viste eso, Ícaro!" –dijo Palutena señalando la fuente que estaba en medio de su habitación.

-"Si, su Majestad, creo que Ike-san será un gran padre para ese pequeño"- respondió la chica de cabello celeste.

-"Si, tal vez por eso él lo escogió"

-"Quien?"- preguntó algo extrañada la chica de cabello celeste.

-"Pit, él lo escogió como su persona especial"- contestó la peliverde recargándose un poco en la fuente.

----CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Ike…Ike"- dijo el ángel sacudiendo un poco al mercenario.

-"Unh…que quieres?"- preguntó el peliazul girándose para ver al ángel.

-"No puedo dormir, el bebé no deja de moverse"- se quejó el ángel señalando su abultado estomago.

-"Entones trata de calmarlo, cántale o camina un poco"- respondió el mercenario con voz adormilada.

-"Ya intente cantarle y no puedo caminar, mis tobillos me matan. Haz algo!"- dijo el ángel con un tono histérico y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"E-está bien, pero trata de calmarte Pit"

-"Si, pero haz algo"

-"Déjame ver…ya intentaste calmarlo?"- preguntó el peliazul sentándose en la cama.

-"Si, pero no funciona. Porque no tratas de hablarle tu?"- respondió el ángel mirando al mercenario con ojos llorosos.

-"Puede funcionar"- dijo el peliazul acercando su cabeza y colocando su mano en el estomago del ángel.

-"Vamos, hazlo"

-"Hola pequeñito, soy tu papá, está bien que estés lleno de energía, pero, no dejas dormir a mami, y ella-"- el ángel gruño para corregir al mercenario-"él necesita descanso, te prometo que, cuando salgas, tu y yo jugaremos todo lo que quieras pero por ahora deja dormir a tu mamá, si?"- dijo el peliazul besando el estomago del ángel antes de mover su mano un poco.

-"Eso fue lindo…seguro que es tu primera vez de ser padre?"- preguntó el ángel con un tono bromista.

-"Claro que lo es?! O a caso dudas de mi?!"- dijo el mercenario actuando exageradamente dolido.

-"Eres un idiota"- respondió el ángel sonriendo y dándole un beso de buenas noches al peliazul.

-"Yo también te quiero"

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de cómo va a ser ese bebé?"- preguntó Link de la nada, a los que estaban en la sala.

-"Pues…tal vez tenga el cabello como Pit"- respondió Peach juntando sus manos y sonriendo emocionadamente.

-"No, yo digo que va a tener el cabello azul"- dijo Zelda poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

-"Creen que vaya a tener alas?"- preguntó Marth mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-"Eh…?! Alas?"

-"Si, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también tenía esa duda"- comento la hyliana recargándose un poco más en el rubio al lado de ella.

-"Creo que tiene muchas probabilidades de tener alas, ya que Pit las tiene"

-"Pues yo pienso que se vería adorable con sus pequeñas alas y el cabello azul"- dijo Peach con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara.

-"Jeje yo también pienso eso"- respondió el peliazul que estaba sentado al lado de la princesa.

-"Eh…Marth crees que tu y Roy puedan tener hijos?"- preguntó la hyliana con un tono medio bromista medio serio.

-"Q-q-q-q-q-que?!!"- el rostro del peliazul se tiño de rojo y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-"Si, Ike y Pit van a tener uno, porque ustedes no?"- la hyliana seguía con la sonrisa más grande dibujada en su rostro.

-"P-p-p-pero no es probable! Aun no sabemos como Pit pudo embarazarse todavía!"

-"Tienes que admitir que si te gustaría!"- dijo la hyliana señalándolo con su delicado dedo.

-"Pues yo…a mi si me…gustaría…p-pero Roy tal vez no quiera!"

-"Ok! Creo que me retirare si van a empezar a hablar de cursilerías de mujeres"- dijo Link levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación.

-"Bien, de vuelta al tema. Aw Marth eres demasiado adorable! Yo no creo que Roy se pudiera negar a esa cara"- chilló Peach abrazando al peliazul con ternura.

-"Pero aun creo que yo no podre tener un bebé"- dijo el peliazul con un tono triste.

-"No digas eso Marth! Nada es imposible"- dijo la hyliana tratando de animar un poco al otro chico.

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Cierto, mi querido Marth, nada es imposible"- se dijo a sí misma la diosa peliverde, mientras veía la escena en la fuente.

-"_No debería darles algo de privacidad…?_"_-_ se preguntó Ícaro algo preocupada por la falta de discreción de su diosa.

-"Dijiste algo Ícaro?"- preguntó Palutena mirando a la chica sobre su hombro.

-"N-no su Alteza"

-"Oh, entonces…crees que sea buena idea que les de uno a ellos también?"- le preguntó la peliverde a su ángel de cabello celeste.

-"Pues…si. Un bebé sería una gran bendición para ellos"- respondió la chica acercándose a su diosa.

-"Si…pero todo debe ser a su tiempo. Por el momento veamos si Ike y Pit pueden con esa responsabilidad"- dijo la diosa antes de tocar el agua de la fuente para hacer que desaparecieran las imágenes.

-"Si, su Alteza"

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Ike?"

-"Que sucede Pit?"- preguntó el mercenario sentándose junto al ángel en el balcón de su habitación.

-"Estaba pensando…y me di cuenta. Crees que de verdad vayamos a ser buenos padres?"- respondió el ángel con la voz algo quebradiza.

-"Oh Pit, claro que lo seremos! No tienes porque preocuparte, este bebé será el niño más feliz del mundo"- dijo el mercenario abrazando al ángel con cuidado.

-"Si, tienes razón"

-"Casi siempre la tengo"

-"…Ike?"

-"Si?"

-"Suéltame, tengo que ir al baño, este bebé está sentado sobre mi vejiga"- dijo el ángel rompiendo el abrazo y entrando a su habitación.

-"Siempre rompes mis momentos felices"- dijo el mercenario con un tono de tristeza fingido.

* * *

**Ooohh!!!! Marth y Roy si podran tener a su chamaco? El bebé de Pit tendra alitas? Pit seguira rompiendo los momentos felices de Ike?**

**NO SE! XD**

**No se preocupen solo le falta un mes más con ese niño en su pancita y...alguien quiere apostar para ver que es?**

**Entonces nos vemos en el otro capitulo y prometo hacerlo mas rapido esta vez TT3TT**


	10. Es hora! parte 1

**Wow! Por fin! Se que me tarde muuuuuucho, pero no me venian ideas -.-lllll**

**En fin, la ultima parte se va dividir en dos ^^ Asi lo hace mas interesante**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Nintendo TT^TT**

* * *

-"Ah…!"- Pit se levantó hasta quedar sentado en su lado de la cama al sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre.

El ángel abrió más los ojos por la suposición que tenía en la cabeza, todo cuadraba, cumplió nueve meses hace tres días y las contracciones se hacían más seguidas últimamente.

-"Ike! Despierta!"- dijo el ángel sacudiendo el cuerpo durmiente de su pareja.

-"…"

-"IKE! Despierta! Tu hijo va a salir!"- esta vez el ángel pateo al mercenario fuera de la cama.

-"Q-que?!"- el peliazul se incorporo rápidamente y fue a vestirse con la ropa que prepararon por si esto ocurría.

-"Que tu hijo va a salir!"- el ángel se vistió rápidamente y trataba de controlar su respiración.

-"Estas seguro?"

-"Claro que estoy seguro! Ahora muévete y vámonos!"- gritó el ángel empujando al mercenario por la puerta.

-"Que es todo este alboroto?"- preguntó Zelda saliendo de su habitación con la cara adormilada.

-"Eh?! No n-nada, vuelve a dormir Zelda!"- respondió el ángel entrando al elevador junto con el mercenario

-"Uh…está bien"

-"Que fue todo eso?"- dijo Marth saliendo de la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

-"No estoy…segura?"- contesto la hyliana algo extrañada.

-"Tú crees que…"

-"Creo que si!"- dijo la rubia saliendo completamente de su habitación y tratando de alcanzar a los otros dos.

-"Porque no nos habrán dicho?"

-"No lo sé!"

-"Pit! Ike!"- gritó el peliazul para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

-"Ah! Que hacen corriendo a esta hora?!"- preguntó el ángel con algo de prisa en su voz.

-"A donde van?"

-"E-e-eh…al…"- tartamudeo el mercenario algo nervioso.

-"Vamos al hospital! Contentos?"- respondió el ángel respirando entrecortadamente.

-"Podemos ir?"

-"*suspiro* si les decimos que si, dejaran de hacer ruido?"

-"Si!"

-"Vámonos"- dijo el ángel haciéndoles una seña para que los siguieran.

----CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC----

-"Como iba yo a saber si era solo una contracción muy fuerte o que el bebé ya venía?!"- dijo el ángel abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

-"Eso le pasa a todas las madres primerizas, Pit, no tienes porque preocuparte"- respondió el mercenario entrando atrás del ángel.

-"Uh falsa alarma?"- preguntó Roy desde la sala.

-"Si. La doctora dijo que todavía no era tiempo, tal vez la siguiente semana"- contestó el ángel sentándose en la sala.

-"Tranquilo Pit, seguro el bebé solo le gusta jugar contigo"- dijo la hyliana tratando de calmar un poco al ángel

-"Creo que tienes razón, pero…ya quiero poder tenerlo en mis brazos"

-"Aw Pit, yo también pero tenemos que esperar"- dijo el mercenario poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ángel.

-"Cambiando de tema, que crees que sea? Niño o niña?"- preguntó Marth desde su lugar al lado de Roy

-"Pues Ike dice que será niña, pero no lo sé, yo digo que es un niño"- respondió el ángel acariciando su prominente estomago.

-"Yo pienso que será una niña también"- dijo la hyliana sonriendo de lado.

-"Eh!? Pero un niño sería lindo!"- intervino el peliazul acomodándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-"Pues yo solo espero que salga pronto y que tenga tu cabello, Ike"- dijo el ángel llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello del mercenario.

-"Por qué quieres que tenga el cabello azul y rebelde de su padre?"

-"No es rebelde! Y, me gusta tu cabello por eso quiero que él o ella lo tenga"

-"Además sería lindo tener un pequeño peliazul corriendo por ahí"- dijo Marth sonriendo como una chica.

-"Si! Y yo creo que le-Ah!"- se quejó el ángel sosteniendo su estomago y respirando pesadamente.

-"Pit! Estas bien?"- preguntó el mercenario con un tono preocupado en su voz

-"S-si, solo fue una contracción, una muy fuerte contracción"

-"Se ve que duelen mucho"- dijo la hyliana levantándose del sillón.

-"Lo son…a dónde vas, Zelda?"- preguntó el ángel viendo como su amiga se alejaba de la sala.

-"Eh? Voy a preparar algo de comer, alguien quiere algo?"

-"Cualquier cosa esta bien"

-"Solo fruta"

-"Lo que sea"

-"Ustedes sí que tienen gustos extravagantes"- dijo la hyliana sarcásticamente mientras entraba en la cocina.

-"Oh yo te ayudo Zelda!"- respondió el peliazul dejando su lugar al lado del pelirrojo.

-"Ven! Así de serviciales deben de ser"

----CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC----

-"*suspiro* Como voy a saber si ya va a nacer?"- preguntó el ángel mientras acariciaba la mano del mercenario.

-"No lo sé, porque?! Sentiste algo?!"

-"No, No, solo es una pregunta"- respondió el ángel besando la mejilla del mercenario.

-"No puedo esperar a que nazca, será una linda niña"

-"O un niño! En serio, Ike, aun no entiendo porque quieres una niña"

-"Porque sería lindo que tuviera alas como tú y también sería un ser más delicado"- respondió el mercenario besando la cabeza del ángel.

-"Aw pero un niño sería lindo también, tendría tu sonrisa"

-"Aun así creo que una niña nos sentaría mejor"

-"Sigue diciéndolo, buenas noches, Ike"- dijo el ángel besando rápidamente los labios del mercenario.

-"Buenas noches"

-"…Ike?"- dijo el ángel abriendo los ojos al sentir un liquido bajar por sus piernas.

-"…Unh?"- respondió el peliazul sin despertar completamente.

-"Creo que se rompió mi fuente"- contesto el ángel con la voz algo temblorosa.

-"Que…?"

-"Se rompió mi fuente! Ya es hora!"- gritó el ángel haciendo que el peliazul se callera de la cama.

-"E-estás seguro?!"

-"Si! Esto es prueba más que suficiente"- dijo el ángel quitando las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-"Woah! Me convenciste!"- contesto el mercenario viendo la mancha húmeda en la cama.

-"Ahora vístete! No quiero tener este bebé en otro lugar que no sea el hospital!"

-"Esta bien, está bien! Tu también deberías cambiarte"

-"Ah eso iba!"

-"Pit, están bien? Oí mucho ruido"- dijo Zelda desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Zelda! Es hora!"- respondió el ángel con la respiración entrecortada.

-"Qué?!"

-"Ya me oíste, ahora, necesito que despiertes a Marth!"

-"E-está bien!"- dijo la hyliana antes de correr hasta la habitación del otro peliazul.

-"Marth, ya es hor-WOAH!"- se interrumpió la rubia al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-"Oh Zelda! N-no-!"- dijo el peliazul al ver a la chica en la puerta.

-"No, no, lo siento debí tocar!"- contestó la hyliana cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.

-"Que paso? Donde está Marth?"- preguntó el ángel cuando vio a la rubia en el pasillo.

-"Digamos que esta 'indispuesto'"

-"Oh, ya veo…agh!"- se quejó el ángel tratando de nivelar su respiración.

-"creo que tendremos que encontrarlo en el hospital"- dijo el mercenario ayudando al ángel a llegar al elevador.

-"Tengo que despertar a Link, así que los veo abajo"

-"Esta bien, pero por lo que más quieras, no tardes"

-"No lo hare, suerte"- dijo la rubia antes de irse a su habitación.

-"La necesitare"

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?!"- se dijo a si mismo Marth mientras juntaba su ropa que estaba regada por el piso de su habitación

-"Oye! No solo fuiste tú, ahora Zelda no podrá verme normalmente"

-"Lo sé, Roy…porque no corrí el cerrojo?"- preguntó el peliazul sin esperar respuesta.

-"Porque dijiste que no sería necesario, que nadie se podría levantar a esa hora y venir hasta nuestra habitación y atraparnos haciendo la 34"- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-"R-roy!!"- gritó el peliazul lanzándole una almohada al otro chico.

---CcCcCcCcCCcCcCcCcCcCccCcC---

-"Vamos Pit, respira!"

-"Ike…Ike!"- gritó el ángel deteniendo al mercenario por los hombros.

-"Que?"

-"Tú no tienes que hacer los ejercicios de respiración!"

-"No?" –preguntó el mercenario, ayudando al ángel a caminar hasta el auto.

-"No! Ah!...las contracciones se hacen cada vez mas fuertes!"- se quejó el ángel subiéndose al auto con dificultad.

-"Tranquilo, llegaremos pronto"

-"Más te vale"- respondió el ángel tratando de respirar normalmente.

-"Creo que los demás nos tendrán que vernos allá"- dijo el mercenario poniéndose en camino hasta el hospital.

-"Como sea, solo quiero sacar este bebé"

-"Pero crees que-"

-"Que estabas diciendo?"

-"Nada importante"- dijo el mercenario guardando la duda para si mismo.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Y enserio perdonenme! el otro lo subo mas rapido!**


End file.
